Apocalyptique
by Kaeru18
Summary: "Kamui, lui avait-il dit, Tu es déjà très fort, malgré ton jeune âge. Et cette force va encore s'accroitre au fil des années. Mais cette force que tu as est une épée à double tranchant. Si tu n'arrives pas à la contrôler, tu finiras par te blesser toi-même, ou les êtres qui te sont chers, comme tu l'as fait aujourd'hui."
1. Prologue : Là où tout peut commencer

**Disclaimer : Gintama, ainsi que ses personnages de m'appartiennent pas, ils sont toujours au Gorille (alias Sorachi-sensei) en revanche l'histoire, ainsi que tout ce que le manga ne nous apprend pas, sort bien de mon imagination**

**Prologue**

_Là où tout peut commencer_

L'histoire qui va vous être racontée commence bien avant le début du manga lui-même. A cette époque, Gintoki n'était alors qu'un enfant. Peut-être même que sa route n'avait pas encore croisé celle de Shouyou, et qu'il n'était encore qu'une âme errante entre les cadavres et les corbeaux.

Gintoki ne sera pas le héros de cette histoire. Il n'en sera même pas l'un des protagonistes. Car cette histoire prend place sur un tout autre champ de bataille, sur une autre planète, bien loin de la Terre. Il s'agit d'une planète que vous connaissez, que vous parvenez facilement à vous imaginer, mais dont on sait trop peu de chose. Une planète dont on ne connaît pas même le nom.

Dans ce monde sans couleur, le ciel est perpétuellement chargé de nuages gris, lourds de pluie. Lorsqu'un rayon de soleil parvient à percer entre les nuages, c'est toujours un moment exceptionnel, vécu à la fois avec crainte et fascination. Une terre de désolation, sans règle ni loi, mais toujours emplie d'une certaine mélancolie.

Sur ces terres sombres et silencieuses se dresse une ville. Une ville toute tordue, ravagée par l'érosion, et peut-être par d'étranges catastrophes naturelles qui y ont laissé des cicatrices indélébiles. On pourrait la croire dénuée de toute vie, telle une ville fantôme, mais à bien y regarder, on peut parfois apercevoir des ombres furtives se déplacer silencieusement, rasant presque les murs.

Dans cette ville, il y a une sorte de terrain vague, cerné par des murets en briques. Par le passé, ces briques qui constituent ces murets devaient être d'un rouge vif profond. Aujourd'hui, seule une triste teinte subsiste. Le sol y est glissant et boueux. On distingue quelques corps décharnés de vieux arbres, et les squelettes rouillés de deux ou trois bancs, ainsi que de quelques jeux pour enfants. Dans un passé lointain, cela devait être un petit parc, mais à présent c'était un endroit où plus nul n'allait. Rien d'intéressant, trop à découvert. Parfait.

C'est ici qu'ils avaient choisi de faire leur nid.

Umibouzu déposa précautionneusement la dernière tuile. Enfin, elle était achevée. Sa maison. Non. _Leur_ maison. Il s'épongea le front avec le bas de sa manche. Ce n'était pas très gracieux, mais il ne cherchait pas à l'être. Puis il sauta souplement au sol, et se retourna pour contempler le résultat de son dur labeur, aux côté de sa fiancée.

La maison qu'il avait bâti était pittoresque, comparée aux buildings du centre-ville, situés à quelques kilomètres de là. Elle était peut-être même trop fragile pour accueillir les deux oiseaux qu'ils étaient, mais elle était loin de tout, et sa petite taille avait quelque chose de chaleureux, de presque intime. La jeune Yato avait l'air songeuse. Umibouzu jurerait que quelque chose ne lui convennait pas. Il voudrait lui demander, mais s'il le faisait, il était presque sûr que cela aboutirait à une dispute. Encore.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils vivaient le grand amour. Toujours en opposition, leur relation était conflictuelle, explosive même. Mais il ne saurait dire pourquoi, c'est à ses côtés qu'elle avait choisi de marcher. En se disant cela, et en la regardant elle, si belle et si vive, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir fier. Le destin avait toutefois décidé de leur jouer un drôle de tour, et ils étaient maintenant liés pour la vie, bien plus que ce qu'ils avaient envisagé.

Malgré les vêtements, Umibouzu n'avait aucune difficulté à imaginer le ventre arrondie, abritant la vie.

« Voilà. Maintenant, nous pourrons tous les trois appeler cet endroit « maison ».

L'expression qu'affichait Umibouzu était pleine de tendresse lorsqu'il s'imaginait quelques années plus tard, vivant paisiblement avec sa femme et son enfant.

- Parce que toi tu appelles ça une maison ? Chez moi, on appelle ça « cabane à jardin », ou « vieille bicoque ». Je te préviens, il est hors de question que je vive dans ce truc. Je suis pas une homo sapiens moi. Reconstruis-là.

Le visage de l'homme se décomposa au fur et à mesure que la femme crachait son venin, pour finalement avoir les traits déformés par la colère.

- Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ? C'est déjà la deuxième fois que tu me la fais reconstruire. T'es vraiment chiante. Tu te rends comptes, je pense déjà au divorce alors qu'on n'est même pas encore marié ! Si tu refuses de vivre dedans, moi je refuse de vivre avec une abominable femme comme toi !

- Alors c'est réglé. Tu vivras tout seul là-dedans et tu finiras par devenir un homme des cavernes. Tu m'excuseras, je retourne auprès de la civilisation. Adieu. »

Cette femme avait vraiment le don de l'exaspérer. Elle le faisait sortir de ses gonds en un instant, comme personne ne savait le faire. Toujours à le dévaloriser, à ne jamais être d'accord et à imposer son avis. Mais ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'est qu'elle avait toujours le dernier mot.

Alors qu'elle faisait mine de s'en aller, elle pointa soudainement son parapluie en direction de la maison, et tira. Il n'avait suffi que d'un seul tir pour que le petit nid douillet qu'il avait construit soit réduit en poussière.

Elle ramèna sa main devant la bouche et prit un air faussement choqué. Puis, avec une voix absolument insupportable, elle déclara :

« Oups. Ma main a glissé ».

Umibouzu craqua. N'y tenant plus, il s'empara de son propre parapluie et bondît vers la source de sa fureur, prêt à en découdre. Mais la femme était une créature mesquine. Elle porta ses mains à son ventre, et se recroquevilla en gémissant. Ça eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur Umibouzu, dont la fureur s'estompa pour laisser place à la panique.

« Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Le bébé arrive ? Oh mon dieu, que dois-je faire ? AMBULAAAAANCE ! Quelqu'un, vite ! »

Face à tant de stupidité, la jolie rouquine eut du mal à continuer de jouer la comédie. Accoucher au bout de trois mois ? Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, tellement qu'elle s'en tenait les côtes, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le bébé.

Umibouzu comprit qu'encore une fois, il avait été berné. Mais il n'était plus fâché. Il était bien incapable d'éprouver de la colère envers elle lorsqu'elle riait comme ça.

Cette femme était têtue, obstinée, mesquine, n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche, un appétit monstrueux, ils passaient leur temps à se disputer sur tout et n'importe quoi. Bref, c'était une chieuse professionnelle, et elle lui pourrissait la vie. Mais elle était franche, pleine de vie, incroyablement expressive. Son rire était sincère, son sourire une bénédiction. Il adorait toutes les intonations que prenait sa voix et connaissait chacune des expressions de son visage. C'est aux côtés de cette femme qu'il avait choisi de marcher.

Son nom est Kagerou.

* * *

**Ohayo minna-san ! Me voilà cette fois encore sur le fandom de Gintama, avec une histoire qui sera centrée sur les Yato, et plus particulièrement autour de Kamui et sa famille. Cette fiction comportera plusieurs chapitres (vous vous en doutez sans doute puisque ceci est le prologue) par contre je ne peux pas vraiment vous dire combien exactement, environ une dizaine. Les chapitres ne se suivront pas. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il seront postés dans l'ordre chronologique des évènements, mais plusieurs mois, voire années, s'écouleront entre chaque. En fait, chaque chapitre pourrait très bien être considéré comme un OS, mais ils seront en quelque sorte tous liés.**

**Cette fiction est pour moi en quelque sorte un défi, puisqu'il s'agit de ma première véritable fiction à chapitre. En l'écrivant j'espère également améliorer mon style d'écriture, aussi les critiques constructives seront très appréciées !**

**Comme nous ne savons rien de la mère de Kagura et Kamui, j'ai pris la liberté de lui donner un nom. Kagerou signifie "éphémère". J'ai également lu qu'il pouvait signifier "Loup de l'ombre". Dans les deux cas, je pense que ce nom convient bien au personnage dont on ne sait rien mis à part qu'elle est morte de maladie, d'où une vie à la fois éphémère et emplie d'ombre.**

**Je m'excuse par avance si jamais vous trouvez des fautes, qui auront certainement échappé à ma vigilance.**

**Je posterais le Chapitre 1 certainement le week-end prochain. En attendant j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce prologue, et qu'il aura su titiller votre curiosité.**


	2. Ch1 : Ne jamais parler à une femme de

**Chapitre 1**

_Ne jamais parler à une femme de son poids, c'est une question de survie_

Kamui et Umibouzu étaient déjà attablés depuis de longues minutes, l'estomac dans les talons, et attendaient plus ou moins patiemment que Kagerou leur servent leur repas. Quoique, « attablés » n'était pas vraiment un mot qu'il convenait d'employer lorsque l'on parlait de ces deux énergumènes. Kamui était allongé par terre, le bas du corps reposant sur le coussin. Tandis qu'il se tenait les côtes, son petit corps était secoué par des tremblements. On aurait presque pu croire qu'il était à l'agonie s'il ne grommelait pas toutes les trois secondes « J'ai faim », ou encore « Manger » d'une voix molle et traînante. Autre signe de vie, un bruit incessant provenant de son ventre, mais qu'on remarquait moins car il était couvert par un autre bruit semblable mais nettement plus bruyant : les gargouillements produits par le terrible mais non moins affamé Umibouzu. Ce dernier n'était pas allongé sur le sol, non, il se cognait la tête à un rythme régulier sur la table, les yeux grands ouverts, comme s'ils cherchaient à sortir de leurs orbites. Il n'eut toutefois pas le loisir de continuer car sa femme bien-aimée lui demanda gentiment d'arrêter. Par «demander gentiment », il faut ici comprendre « T'as pas intérêt à casser la table, enfoiré ! On n'a pas les moyens de s'en racheter une. ARRÊTES CA TOUT DE SUITE OU JE T'ENFONCE TON PARAPLUIE DANS LE CUL JUSQU'A LA BOUCHE ! ».

Comme d'habitude, Mami avait déposé devant Kamui un bol de riz –_bol de la taille d'un saladier_- qu'elle avait généreusement saupoudré de miettes de poissons. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que le petit garçon soi-disant à l'agonie ne retrouve soudainement toute sa vitalité, et s'installe correctement sur son coussin. Umibouzu quant à lui observa suspicieusement son bol et celui de son fils. Le résultat de son observation ne lui plaisait absolument pas, et il ne se gêna pas pour le faire remarquer.

« Ce n'est pas juste, il en a plus que moi ! »

Mami, qui entre temps s'était agenouillée sur son coussin, entre les deux estomacs sur pattes, frappa d'un geste vif la main de Papi, dont les baguettes se dirigeaient dangereusement vers le bol de son précieux fils. La voracité de Papi ne connaissait pas de limite. Pour plus de sureté, Kamui entoura son bol de ses bras et l'attira à lui, jetant un regard à la fois méfiant et désapprobateur envers son père.

« Il n'en a pas plus que toi ! Je vous ai servi équitablement ! Cesse donc de faire l'enfant ! » S'indigna Kagerou.

Mami aussi, le regardait d'un air désapprobateur. Sa main gauche était posée sur la hanche, et ses sourcils étaient froncés. De la main droite, elle agitait une cuillère en bois sous le nez de Papi. Elle n'allait pas tarder à se fâcher. Kamui aimait bien quand Mami était en colère contre Papi.

« Mais l'enfant ici, c'est Kamui ! tentait d'argumenter Umibouzu, alors proportionnellement, ma part devrait être plus grosse que la sienne, geignait-il d'un air boudeur.

-Ne raconte pas de bêtises. »

Alors qu'elle venait de s'assoir, Kagerou se releva et domina de toute sa hauteur son mari. Ça sentait l'orage, et Kamui s'en réjouissait.

« Kamui est en pleine croissance, il a besoin de manger beaucoup pour devenir fort comme Mami ! Et puis toi, tu es déjà foutu. Que tu manges plus ou non n'y changera rien, d'ici quelques années, tu ne seras plus qu'un vieux chauve tout ridé ! »

Elle allait bientôt atteindre le point de non-retour. Kamui pouvait même discerner une veine pulser sur sa tempe.

« Quoi ! Que veux-tu dire par « tu es déjà foutu » ? Et ne parle pas de malheur, je compte bien garder mes cheveux quelques années supplémentaires ! De plus, si Kamui doit avoir un modèle de force, ce doit être moi ! »

Cette fois, Papi ne cherchait plus à se défendre. Il s'était même levé pour pouvoir faire face à sa femme. De son côté Kamui avait commencé son repas tout en observant la scène, comme s'il mangeait du pop-corn devant un bon film.

« Moua, ch'pré'ère Ma'i, s'exclama-t-il alors la bouche pleine, comme pour encourager son équipe de foot préférée.

-Mon fils, ce que tu dis là me brises le cœur », pleurnicha alors faussement le père de famille.

Mami profita du fait que Papi regarde ailleurs pour lui asséner un violent coup de cuillère en bois sur le haut du crâne. Sous la force de l'impact, la cuillère se cassa en deux.

« NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TÊTE !

-ARRETES DE MEUGLER COMME CA, TU VAS DERANGER LES VOISINS !

-TU VIENS DE GUEULER ENCORE PLUS FORT QUE MOI, ET ON N'A PAS DE VOISIN ! ET JE NE MEUGLE PAS ! TU M'AS PRIS POUR UNE VACHE OU QUOI, GROSSE BALEINE !

-Toi, tu vas mourir ».

Cette fois, Mami avait parlé très calmement, presque en chuchotant, mais c'était bien pire que si elle avait continué à crier. Son corps s'était couvert d'une effroyable aura sombre et glacée. Sentant le danger, Papi fit un pas en arrière, mais c'était trop tard : Mami avait déjà profondément enfoncé son index et son majeur dans les narines de son époux. Elle le souleva et le projeta contre la porte d'entrée, qui fut elle-même arrachée sous le choc.

Pendant ce temps-là, Kamui fixait le fond de son bol, vide, l'air de se dire « déjà ? ». Son regard se promena sur la table, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le bol encore fumant de son géniteur. Un sourire illumina alors son visage. Vous savez, ce sourire qu'ont tous les enfants qui préparent un mauvais coup.

« Tch, aucune reconnaissance envers les femmes, ce vieux chauve. Je dois mieux l'éduquer.

Kagerou commençait à être tendue. Le dîner ne se passait pas vraiment comme elle l'espérait. Maintenant qu'ils avaient commencé à se battre, ça n'allait pas être facile d'instaurer une ambiance calme, et en l'instant son mari n'était pas du tout disposé à l'écouter. Bien sûr, c'était aussi de sa faute s'ils en étaient arrivés là –c'est elle après tout qui l'avait assommé avec une cuillère en bois- mais Umibouzu n'avait pas non plus eu beaucoup de jugeote. Franchement, il fallait être soit débile, soit suicidaire pour insulter une femme en faisant référence à sa corpulence alors que celle-ci est de base déjà à cran. Et tant pis pour la porte, il l'avait bien cherché.

-Qui doit éduquer qui, femme abominable ? Et je ne suis pas chauve, pourquoi m'appelles-tu ainsi ? J'ai tous mes cheveux, et en plus ils sont doux et soyeux. J'y fais très attention, je n'ai aucune raison de devenir chauve !

-Ouais, ouais… En attendant, pendant que tu perds ton temps à brailler, ton repas est en train de se faire engloutir. Et vas essuyer ton visage, tu as du sang qui coule du nez, c'est dégoûtant, on dirait un pervers.

Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle essaie de temporiser les choses. Le fait qu'il se soit fait voler son repas devrait instantanément lui faire oublier leur querelle.

-Tch, la faute à qui ? Et toi Kamui, reposes mon bol immédiatement, sinon Papi va se fâcher.

-Et moi j'aimerais que tu descendes de la table, ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'ai éduqué ».

Bien, maintenant qu'elle avait réussi à détourner son attention vers Kamui, ils devraient bientôt pouvoir poursuivre la soirée dans le calme –bien que ça ne soit pas dans leurs habitudes.

Kamui, qui était effectivement assis sur la table, le bol de son père entre les mains, toisa successivement ses parents d'un air hautain avant de les ignorer et de continuer son repas. Comportement qui ne manqua pas de faire rager les deux adultes. Il ne leur fallut qu'un seul regard pour se mettre d'accord –pour une fois. Si Kamui se permettait de les regarder ainsi du haut de ses trois ans et demi, l'un comme l'autre n'osait pas imaginer ce que cela serait quand il atteindrait l'âge le plus bête du monde. Il avait besoin d'être recadré, et vite.

Umibouzu se racla la gorge. Il devait se montrer à la fois sévère et ferme. Kamui devait pouvoir sentir à sa voix que désobéir n'était pas une option. Il était temps de lui montrer que le chef ici, c'était lui.

-Kamui, ce comportement est inacceptable. Tu es puni, va au coin.

Pour appuyer ses propos, il pointa du doigt le recoin à côté de la porte d'entrée –du moins, le peu qu'il en reste. Kamui détourna son attention du bol de riz –quasiment vide- un court instant avant de pousser un soupir contrit.

-Je crois qu'il essaie de te faire passer un message, chuchota Kagerou à l'oreille de son mari, du genre « ce type est sans espoir ». Laisse-moi te montrer comment procéder. Une mère est celle qui comprend le mieux son enfant.

Umibouzu se mordilla la joue pour ne pas céder à l'envie de contester. Mais il devait reconnaitre que Kagerou avait certainement plus de chance de faire mouche auprès de leur fils. Et puis il fallait dire que les femmes étaient effrayantes. Pour son propre bien, Kamui devait le comprendre dès le plus jeune âge.

-Kamui, mami a préparé un gâteau au chocolat pour le dessert.

Le petit garçon, qui avait maintenant la tête entière fourrée dans le bol pour lécher les grains de riz qui y étaient collés, sembla se figer un instant, puis ressortie la tête du bol et regarda sa mère, la bouche bée comme s'il s'agissait d'une apparition divine. Il avait des grains de riz collés un peu partout sur le visage, et même dans les cheveux. Kagerou le trouva absolument adorable, et dû réprimer un sourire pour conserver sa crédibilité. Mais Kamui n'était pas le seul à boire ses paroles. Umibouzu avait les yeux ronds, et la fixait d'un air fou, de la salive menaçant de dégouliner sur son menton. Les hommes étaient tellement faciles à manipuler, ça n'avait presque plus rien de drôle.

-Maintenant, poursuivit-elle, je voudrais que nous poursuivions ce repas dans le calme et la sérénité. Kamui, j'aimerais que tu retournes t'assoir à ta place, et que tu nous présentes tes excuses. Sans quoi tu seras privé de dessert.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le petit garçon était correctement installé sur son coussin, attendant gentiment la suite.

-Mais, enfin… le cacao est hors de prix, comment… je veux dire, ce n'est pas déraisonnable ?

Umibouzu avait vraiment l'air de ne pas en revenir. Il s'était également assis à sa place, et n'avait même pas l'air d'en vouloir à Kamui d'avoir mangé sa part. Quelque part, Kagerou s'en voulait d'avoir à le manipuler comme ça, toutefois la fin –et souvent la faim- justifie les moyens. Elle prit délicatement son bol pour lui resservir une portion de riz avant de se servir elle-même.

-C'est vrai, mais aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer.

Elle parlait lentement, tout en articulant bien, afin qu'il puisse bien mesurer l'ampleur de chaque mot prononcé. Umibouzu la regarda avec sérieux, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Kagerou était agréablement surprise. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il s'intéresserait autant à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à leur dire, mais elle se sentit à la fois flattée et heureuse qu'Umibouzu lui porte ainsi toute son attention. Mais alors qu'elle allait enfin leur dire, c'est lui qui parla en premier.

« Chérie, tu t'en est servi deux fois plus que moi. Tu cherches à me provoquer ?

Là, à l'instant, tout de suite, Kagerou eut subitement envie de lui planter ses baguettes dans les yeux. Le petit Kamui, qui s'apprêtait à réclamer sa part de gâteau au chocolat, se ravisa. Il sentait bien que ce n'était pas du tout le moment de le lui demander, peut-être parce que la veine qui pulsait sur son front lorsqu'elle était en colère avait triplé de volume, peut-être aussi parce que les baguettes qu'elle serrait à l'intérieur de son poing étaient sur le point de se briser, et peut-être parce que le fils avait beaucoup plus de jugeote que le père, qui ne s'était pas encore rendu compte du bourbier dans lequel il s'enfonçait.

Maintenant, si elle ne voulait pas tout foutre en l'air, elle avait tout intérêt à se calmer et à ne pas tuer son mari tout de suite. Pour ça, elle allait d'abord attendre que Kamui soit au lit. Non, elle devait d'abord lui dire ce qu'il devait savoir, c'était important. Merde, les baguettes se sont cassées. Non, il ne faut pas y penser. Garder le contrôle. Inspirer et expirer profondément. Voilà. On tente un sourire. Oh, Kamui a soudain l'air terrifié. Bon, on laisse tomber le sourire. Parfait. On maîtrise sa respiration et on se lance.

-C'est parce que je dois manger pour deux.

-Hein ? Moi aussi je dois manger pour deux ! Non, j'ai même besoin de manger pour cinq !

Ne pas s'énerver davantage. Ne pas le frapper, et ne pas crier.

-C'est parce que je suis enceinte, pauvre abruti !

L'insulte en revanche était inévitable.

Umibouzu fut décontenancé quelques instants face à cette révélation, mais en tant que l'un des Yato les plus forts, il en fallait bien plus pour l'impressionner.

-Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ? Figure-toi que moi aussi je suis enceinte !

-Mami, c'est quoi « enceinte » ?

Kami-sama, heureusement que Kamui était là pour relever le niveau. Kagerou décida d'ignorer son mari. De toute façon, c'était foutu pour lui, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Elle prit le ton le plus doux possible pour répondre à son fils. C'était important pour elle qu'il comprenne.

-Ca veut dire que tu vas avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

Elle voit dans son regard qu'il a compris, même s'il ne saisit pas encore tout ce que ça implique.

-Qu-quoi ? C'est sérieux ? Vraiment sérieux ? Tu es enceinte ? Pour de vrai ?

Umibouzu, celui qui compte parmi les plus forts Yato, se trouvait d'un coup complètement désœuvré.

-Oui. Nous allons avoir un deuxième enfant.

Il était heureux. Il n'était pas doué avec les enfants, et Kagerou n'était pas une femme facile à vivre, mais plus que tout, il appréciait ces moments passés en famille, que ce soit les moments de joie autant que les conflits. Savoir que leur famille allait s'agrandir le remplissait de bonheur.

Le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et l'excitation. Kagerou était apparemment enceinte d'environ deux mois. Ils se demandèrent si ce serait encore un garçon, ou s'ils auraient une fille. Comment l'appeler ? Ils échangèrent des idées plus folles les unes que les autres. Kamui se sentait un peu perdu, mais l'excitation de ses parents était contagieuse, et il écoutait avec attention chacun de leurs mots.

« Bon, alors on le mange ce dessert ?

-Umi, ta naïveté m'étonnera toujours. Il n'y a pas de gâteau au chocolat. J'ai juste dit ça pour que Kamui se tienne tranquille. »

Et là, ce fût le drame.

* * *

**Ce chapitre m'aura donné un peu de fil à retordre. Je l'ai réécris trois fois sans en être jamais satisfaite, mais j'espère que vous aurez quand même pris plaisir à le lire ! **

**Ici, nous plongeons donc dans le quotidien d'Umibouzu, Kagerou et Kamui. ****Pour le moment, Kagerou a probablement l'air d'être une épouse assez chiante, mais dans le prochain chapitre, nous découvrirons une nouvelle facette de ce personnage ^^.**

**Je remercies ma petite Shiro pour sa review, ainsi que Absa pour suivre cette histoire. Et je te remercies également, toi, l'inconnu qui aura sacrifié une partie de son temps pour me lire !**

**Le second chapitre sera posté dans deux semaines ^^ Je crois que j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire, donc je vous dis à la prochaine !**


	3. Ch2 : Le reflet d'un ciel lointain

**Chapitre 2**

_Le reflet d'un ciel lointain_

Ce n'était que la fin de l'après-midi, mais on se serait cru en pleine nuit. Le ciel était envahi par plusieurs couches d'épais nuages foncés, presque noirs. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient vivants. Ils se mouvaient en une danse à la fois lente et sauvage, et un grondement grave, profond, menaçant, retentissait de partout et de nulle part à la fois, du fond de leurs entrailles. On aurait dit un monstre immense qui englobait le monde pour le plonger dans des ténèbres plus sombres encore. Et le vent hurlait, balayant tout sur son passage, comme une bête à l'agonie. Il s'infiltrait même dans la maison, pas très bien isolée. On l'entendait. La maison sifflait.

Soudain, un éclair déchira le ciel, juste à côté de La Tour. Kagerou frémît. Ça se rapprochait. Elle pouvait sentir la force du vent s'accentuer. Les murs tremblaient. Et elle aussi. Kamui était à ses côtés. Il s'était hissé sur la pointe des pieds, mais même comme ça, son crâne n'atteignait pas le niveau de la fenêtre. Mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas le ciel, ils y étaient profondément ancrés.

« Kamui, as-tu peur de l'orage ? »

Il ne lui répondait pas, ne la regardait même pas. Il se contenta juste d'un léger « non » de la tête. Kagerou passa ses bras autour de l'enfant, et le souleva, le serrant contre sa poitrine. Ainsi, il pouvait voir par la fenêtre. Le ciel entier s'illumina un bref instant au-dessus des nuages, puis gronda de plus belle. La jeune femme resserra son étreinte.

« Toi, tu as peur Mami ?

-J'ai seulement peur que la maison ne tiennent pas le coup. »

Le petit garçon reporta finalement son attention sur sa mère. Elle se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Elle non plus ne quittait pas le ciel des yeux. Il sentait son corps se raidir à chaque fois qu'un éclair venait zébrer l'horizon, ou lorsqu'un grondement se faisait entendre, plus assourdissant que jamais.

« Tu sais Mami, même si la maison ne tient pas le coup, nous, on tiendra.

-Je sais »

Kamui retourna à sa contemplation. L'orage était un spectacle qui l'impressionnait. Il se sentait tellement petit face à la nature qui se déchaînait. Cela l'exaltait. Son corps n'était pas dans son état habituel. Son cœur et son ventre subissaient une étrange pression, mais ce n'était pas celle de la peur. Sans s'en rendre compte, il souriait.

Soudain, Kagerou se crispa et reposa maladroitement Kamui au sol. Elle s'adossa contre le mur et se laissa doucement glisser par terre, une main sur le ventre.

« Ça fait un mal de chien !

-C'est le bébé ?

-Ouais, il me fout des coups.

-Alors quand il sera là, moi aussi je lui mettrais des coups.

-Tu peux causer. T'as pas été tendre avec moi non plus quand tu y étais.

-C'est parce que je n'avais pas assez de place »

Malgré la douleur, cette réponse arracha un petit rire à la jeune femme. Elle souleva un pan de son t-shirt et dévoila son ventre arrondi.

« Regarde. Dis-moi ce que tu vois.

L'enfant s'agenouilla devant sa mère et se pencha pour mieux voir. Il passa sa main sur la peau douce, mais striée par endroits de vergetures. Il pouvait y sentir la vie. Ca bougeait. Puis, tandis que sa mère se mit à gémir, il la vit, la peau se soulever juste à côté de sa main. Ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat nouveau.

-Mami, c'est son pied ! C'est son pied !

- C'est bien, il est vigoureux. Peut-être qu'il s'y sent à l'étroit, comme toi. »

Kamui effleura du bout des doigts la bosse en forme de pied. Mais elle disparut. C'était incroyable. Il y avait vraiment un bébé là-dedans ? Il s'approcha encore et colla son oreille, comme pour écouter aux portes. Il pouvait entendre divers petits sons qu'il n'était pas en mesure d'identifier. Toutefois, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, il n'arrivait plus à s'en détourner. Il trouvait ça à la fois beau et surprenant, qu'un être puisse donner la vie à un autre être, vulnérable et si petit, qui grandirait ensuite pour donner la vie à son tour.

« Mami ? Comment on fait un bébé ?

Déjà ? Elle pensait avoir encore deux ou trois ans de répit avant d'avoir à affronter ce genre de question stéréotypée que posent les enfants. Mais le fait qu'elle soit enceinte avait naturellement suscité l'intérêt de l'enfant pour la question.

-Pff… Une histoire de jardinage.

-Mais on n'a pas de jardin.

-Ouais. Pour toi on avait été dans celui du voisin, à l'époque.

-Et pour lui ?

La foudre s'abattît impitoyablement non loin de là dans un vacarme semblant sortir tout droit de l'enfer, faisant trembler la terre et les murs.

- …Je sais plus.

-Tu mens.

-Tu comprendras un jour qu'il est parfois nécessaire de mentir à ceux que l'on aime pour les protéger.

Le débit de ses paroles était plus rapide, mais moins assuré. Ses yeux allaient et venaient nerveusement entre la fenêtre et Kamui.

-C'est nul.

-C'est pour protéger ton innocence Kamui.

-Mais je suis innocent !

-Oui, je n'en doute pas. »

Kagerou semblait souffrir un peu moins. Son corps était moins tendu qu'auparavant, mais ses sourires étaient toujours crispés. Ça n'avait toutefois pas de rapport avec l'enfant qu'elle portait dans son ventre. Ça n'avait rien n'à voir non plus avec le vent qui soufflait de plus en plus fort, bien sûr.

Elle frissonna. Kamui remarqua alors qu'elle avait la « chair de poule ». Il aurait bien aimé continuer son observation, mais il ne voulait pas que le bébé s'enrhume. Il recouvrit le ventre maternelle en rabattant soigneusement le t-shirt dessus. Elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, et lui caressa les cheveux. Sa main fine et pâle se perdit dans les mèches flamboyantes, identiques aux siennes. Kamui ferma doucement les paupières, appréciant ce contact. Il adorait ces moments qu'ils ne partageaient rien que tous les deux.

« J'ai beau essayer encore et encore chaque matin, cette mèche refuse obstinément de se plier aux lois de la gravité »

Kamui ne n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être les lois de la gravité, alors il ne répondit rien, même s'il comprenait qu'elle parlait de cette fameuse mèche de cheveux qui restait perpétuellement droite sur sa tête, comme pour s'élever au ciel.

« Tu disais préférer une petite sœur à un petit frère. Pourquoi ça ?

-Je sais pas. »

Il ne savait pas l'expliquer, mais c'était comme ça qu'il le ressentait. Si c'était une fille, comme Mami, il sentait qu'il pourrait l'aimer, qu'il voudrait la protéger. Mais un garçon… Il y avait déjà Papi, et même s'il était souvent absent pour le boulot, c'était suffisant.

« Dis, tu voudrais qu'on l'appelle comment, si c'était une fille ?

Un nom. C'était quelque chose que l'enfant porterait toute sa vie. Kamui aimait son nom, et le portait avec fierté. Il signifiait « Celui qui chasse l'autorité divine ». C'était un nom audacieux, à la limite de la provocation. C'était un nom magnifique. Peut-être ses parents espéraient-ils qu'il devienne un jour un grand homme, ou du moins qu'il ne s'incline jamais devant personne.

Maintenant, il se demandait quel nom conviendrait à sa petite sœur. Il repensa à tous les contes que sa mère lui racontait, le soir avant de se dire bonne nuit. Il se souvint d'une princesse magnifique aux longs cheveux ébènes et à la peau aussi blanche que la lune. Sa mère lui avait dit que c'était une beauté lunaire. Elle lui avait aussi décrit la Lune, mais son imagination ne lui permettait pas de se rendre compte à quel point elle était belle. Pour lui, c'était juste un cercle lumineux blanc, dans le ciel. Ce monde avait-il une lune ? Difficile à dire, avec tous ces nuages. Il pouvait seulement deviner la silhouette du soleil à travers les fines couches nuageuses lors des beaux jours.

-Kaguya ?

-Comme la princesse ? Tu aimes ce prénom ?

-Oui. Parce que la princesse Kaguya est belle, et intelligente. Elle a réussi à tromper tous ces princes idiots.

-Vraiment ? C'est vrai que le conte la présente comme une fille sublime, innocente, pleine de sagesse. Mais cette pauvre enfant n'a pas beaucoup de liberté. Si possible, je voudrais que ma fille soit une femme forte, qu'elle dise les choses simplement, sans détour. Et surtout, je voudrais qu'elle soit libre, qu'elle puisse faire ce dont elle a envie, et qu'elle vive pour elle-même.

-Comme Mami ?

-Hm… Je suis heureuse de la vie que je mène. Si j'en suis là, c'est parce que je me suis dressée contre les personnes qui ont voulu me dicter ma conduite.

-Moi non plus, je ne me laisserais plus faire. Je ne laisserais personne me dicter ma conduite.

-Dis, j'espère que tu ne fais pas allusion à Papi et Mami hein ? T'es un peu trop jeune pour commencer une crise d'ado'.

-C'est quoi ?

-Rien, rien.

-Mami ?

-Oui ?

-L'orage est passé.

-Ah, c'est bien. Finalement, cette vieille bicoque aura tenu bon.

* * *

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Elle aimait regarder ses yeux. Ses yeux si bleus, pareils aux siens. Pareils au ciel de ce monde si lointain. Elle aimerait y retourner. Elle aimerait retrouver ce même ciel dans les yeux de l'enfant qui demeure encore dans son ventre. Mais ici le ciel est juste gris. Alors, plutôt que de se perdre dans ce ciel sans couleur, elle préfère se perdre dans les yeux de son fils.

-Ce sont tes yeux que je regarde.

Umi aussi a les yeux bleus. Pas le même bleu. Son bleu à lui est plus foncé. Plutôt que de lui rappeler le ciel, il lui rappelle les abysses mystérieux de la mer. La mer doit être aussi vaste que le ciel. Tout comme le ciel, elle n'en voyait pas le bout. Elle adorait imaginer les créatures inconnues qui y vivaient.

-Pourquoi tu les regardes ? On a les mêmes.

Et aussi, dans le ciel de là-bas, il y a le Soleil. Elle tendait sa main de petite fille droit vers le Soleil, et s'amusait à refermer ses doigts autour. Elle tenait le Soleil dans le creux de sa main. Elle se sentait si bien comme ça, elle était comme dans un état second, une douce euphorie.

-Kamui, est-ce que tu connais la Terre ?

C'était étrange. La chaleur du Soleil s'insinuait lentement à travers sa peau. Ca la démangeait, mais elle voulait rester comme ça encore un peu. C'était si agréable. Il n'y avait rien de semblable là d'où elle venait.

-Grand-Papi y est allé. Toi aussi. C'est loin je crois.

-Oui, c'est très loin. C'est une autre planète, un autre monde. C'est là où j'y ai appris toutes les histoires que je te raconte le soir. Un jour, j'aimerais te le montrer, ce monde.

Oui, il fallait que lui aussi les voit, le ciel, la mer, le Soleil, les terriens.

-Mami, parle-moi un peu de ce monde."

Elle parla, pendant longtemps. Et l'enfant l'écoutait en silence, attentivement. Il buvait ses mots comme s'il s'agissait d'une liqueur merveilleuse. Ses mots étaient porteurs de rêves. Elle lui parla du ciel, changeant. Tantôt nuageux comme par chez eux, tantôt aussi bleus que leurs yeux. A l'aube et au crépuscule, il se parait de multiples couleurs vives et étincelantes, mordorées. La nuit, il était sombre, mais éclairé par la lumière de la lune, et on pouvait voir des milliers d'étoiles, des petits points lumineux qui témoignaient de l'immensité de l'univers. Le jour, le Soleil brille dans le ciel, et répand sa douce chaleur. Il y avait la mer aussi, cette vaste étendue d'eau salée dont on ne voit pas la fin. Il y a un tout autre monde sous l'eau. Des poissons multicolores qui virevoltent autour des coraux vivement colorés, il y en a d'autres aussi, plus gros, vivant dans les profondeurs. Les personnes qui vivaient là-bas avaient tellement d'histoires à raconter, et la nourriture était délicieuse, la meilleure de toute.

"Papi n'aimerait pas. Il dirait que le Soleil n'est pas bon pour nous.

-C'est vrai, nous les Yato craignons le Soleil. Mais il n'est pas nécessaire de détester les choses qui sont mauvaises pour nous. C'est comme les hommes avec l'alcool, ou les hommes avec les femmes. Au final, ça finit toujours mal, mais ça ne les empêchent pas d'apprécier et de recommencer.

Kamui médita les paroles de sa mère. Il pensait avoir compris.

-C'est comme les femmes avec le grignotage. Ça vous fait grossir, mais vous pouvez pas vous en empêcher.

-Sale gosse, t'es bien le fils de ton père. Tu veux que je te frappe, c'est ça ?

- Tu pourrais te faire mal.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais. Au fait Kamui, tu ne finis pas ton repas ? Tu n'as plus faim ?

L'enfant constata qu'en effet, son bol de riz était encore à moitié plein. Il allait y remédier sans plus attendre.

-J'avais oublié."

Kagerou sourît. Ce serait bien qu'un jour ils y aillent tous les quatre, sur la Terre.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus !**

**Ici, nous nous penchons un peu plus sur le personnage de Kagerou, et sur la relation mère-fils qu'elle entretient avec Kamui. J'ai toujours pensé que la mère de Kagura et Kamui était une femme à fort caractère, qui n'a pas la langue dans sa poche, mais qui sait aussi se montrer très douce et aimante. J'ai donc forgé Kagerou en ayant cette image là dans la tête. **

**Ce chapitre vous paraîtra peut-être un peu décousu : il n'y a pas d'intrigue, et les deux parties sont indépendantes l'une de l'autre. Ceci dit j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. Le thème du ciel est assez récurrent dans ce chapitre (et on le retrouvera aussi dans le chapitre suivant) mais il faut dire qu'il est aussi pour moi une grande source d'inspiration et que j'adore écrire dessus ^^ . De plus, le rapport des Yato au ciel est vraiment intéressant à exploiter.**

**Concernant la signification du nom de Kamui, j'ai simplement repris l'une des significations apportées dans le manga X des CLAMP, parce que je trouve que cela lui correspond totalement, en revanche, j'ignore si son prénom a le même sens dans Gintama (sachant qu'un nom japonais peut se prononcer d'une même façon, mais avoir un sens différent selon les Kanji qui le compose).**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, on se concentrera sur Kamui, qui aura un peu grandi, mais aussi sur Umibouzu ! Je le posterai dans deux semaines (le 24 août donc ^^).**

**Ayumu, je te remercies pour ta review :) J'espère que cette fiction sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ! (et si elle ne l'est pas, n'hésites pas à me dire pourquoi !)**

**Oh, et dernière chose ! Qui lit les scans de Gintama ici ? Ce lundi, j'ai lu les derniers sortis à partir du chapitre 502 et ****SPOIL /!\ c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie T.T/!\**


	4. Ch3: Quand des frères et soeurs se

**Etant absente demain, je vous présente le chapitre 3 avec un petit jour d'avance ! Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas de la page pour mon habituel blabla ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_Quand des frères et sœurs se battent, c'est toujours le plus jeune qui finit par pleurer_

Plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées depuis le dernier chapitre. Kagura était née sans complication et avait bien grandi. Le petite fille avait désormais deux ans, savait marcher et s'exprimer à l'aide de nombreux mots qu'elle avait appris, et tenait d'ailleurs un langage un peu trop fleuri pour une petite fille de son âge. Mais ici nous ne nous intéresserons pas Kagura. Pas à Kagerou non plus. Allons plutôt du côté de Kamui, assis sur l'un des murets entourant leur terrain vague.

Le muret n'était pas très confortable. Il était rocailleux et ébréché à de nombreux endroits. D'ailleurs, Kamui était sûr qu'il pourrait le faire s'effondrer avec quelques bons coups de pieds bien placés. Mais sa mère lui avait interdit d'essayer, parce qu'après ça ne ressemblerait plus à rien. Pour lui, ça n'avait jamais ressemblé à rien, mais c'était son foyer, et il l'aimait bien comme ça. Alors il avait obéit. Même s'il était sûr que le muret n'attendrait pas de recevoir des coups de pieds pour s'effondrer.

Il avait ramené ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les avait entouré de ses bras et posé son menton dessus. L'air était lourd. Il faisait chaud et humide, ce n'était pas très agréable, mais c'était partout pareil. Respirer lui semblait également moins naturel qu'à l'accoutumé. Mais il était bien ici, perché sur son muret inconfortable, à contempler la ville et ses immeubles à quelques kilomètres de là.

Pour n'importe quel terrien, le paysage qui s'offrait à lui s'apparenterait à celui d'un monde post-apocalyptique, avec ses immeubles penchés, ses terres infertiles et son ciel chargé de lourds nuages jaunâtres. D'ailleurs, c'était peut-être bien ce qu'il était, ce monde. Peut- être avait-il déjà connu la fin, et que ce qu'il en restait n'était que les cendres. Cendres sur lesquelles les Yato avaient bâti leur royaume. Mais Kamui n'était pas un terrien. Pour lui, ce paysage n'avait rien de particulier. C'était juste le monde dans lequel il était né, et il ne connaissait rien d'autre.

Son regard fixait avec fascination les nuages jaunes au-dessus de la ville. C'était un phénomène assez rare, annonciateur d'un temps particulièrement mauvais. La majorité des Yato les fuyaient, ces nuages, mais Kamui aimait bien les observer. Mis à part les cheveux flamboyants et les iris bleus qu'il partage avec sa sœur et sa mère, c'était la seule couleur que ce monde teinté de gris était en mesure de lui offrir. Ce n'était pas un joli jaune lumineux, mais un jaune terne, sale, qui lui rappelle les déchets qui jonchent les rues de la ville. Ca changeait un peu du gris, et c'était suffisant pour que ses yeux s'y accrochent. Alors il restait assis sur son muret, à contempler longuement les nuages jaunâtres engloutir un à un les hauts immeubles de la ville. On ne voyait déjà plus le sommet de La Tour, le bâtiment le plus haut de la ville, là où résidait celui que l'on appelait « Roi des Yato ».

Kamui ne comprenait pas vraiment en quoi les Yato avaient besoin d'un roi. Dans ce monde, c'était la loi du plus fort qui s'appliquait. Lorsqu'une personne avait un problème, elle n'espérait même pas recevoir l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre. C'était chacun pour soi. Papi le lui avait dit, une fois. « Kamui, dans ce monde, tu ne peux compter sur personne, à part ta famille. Tu ne dois compter que sur toi-même ». Il ne l'écoutait pas souvent, son père, mais cette fois-là, il avait pensé qu'il avait terriblement raison. Quoiqu'il en soit, cela ne lui expliquait pas la raison d'être d'un Roi pour les Yato. Dans les histoires que Mami lui raconte le soir avant d'aller au lit, le roi est quelqu'un qui est chargé de guider les autres, et tout le monde lui obéit. Selon les histoires, c'est une bonne personne qui se souci des plus faibles et des plus pauvres. Dans d'autres histoires, c'est un vieux bonhomme laid comme un pou et terriblement égoïste, qui n'hésite pas à écraser les faibles et les pauvres pour s'enrichir davantage. Le roi des Yato s'apparenterait plutôt au second exemple. Sa mère lui en avait parlé un peu de ce roi tout récent. C'était un homme incroyablement fort, qui prenait plaisir à se battre et à écraser les autres. Lorsqu'il souhaite quelque chose, c'est par la force qu'il l'obtient. Et ceux qui se dressent sur son chemin se font tuer. Quasiment tous les Yato lui obéissaient. Non pas par respect, mais par crainte. Quand sa mère lui avait expliqué ça, il avait été un peu déçu. On lui avait raconté que leur ethnie était redoutée dans tout l'univers de par leur force. Il n'arrivait pas très bien à se représenter l'univers, mais il avait alors été très fier d'être un Yato. En y pensant, c'était assez risible. Les gens qui vivaient ailleurs dans l'univers craignaient donc une bande de poules mouillées qui lèchent les bottes d'un type qui tape un peu plus fort qu'eux ? Une histoire à dormir debout.

Puis, après lui avoir parlé du roi, Kagerou lui avait raconté une histoire hautement plus intéressante. C'était il y a deux semaines. « Tu sais, peu avant ta naissance, Papi s'est dressé contre lui ». Kamui n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles. Ils se seraient battus tous les deux à force égale, et ce pendant trois jours et trois nuits, sans relâche. Finalement, aucun vainqueur n'avait pu être déterminé. Umibouzu s'absentait souvent plusieurs jours, pour aller chasser des aliens, pour son travail. Alors quand il était rentré, Kamui s'était empressé d'aller lui demander pour quelle raison il s'était battu contre le roi Hôsen. « Parce qu'il voulait quelque chose qui m'appartenait, et que je n'étais pas disposé à lui laisser ». Naturellement, il lui avait posé la question « Qu'est-ce que c'était ?». Umibouzu avait eu un drôle de sourire. Il lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux, et chuchoté à l'oreille « Une femme ». Il ne comprenait pas encore ce que cette réponse impliquait. Mais il était très fier d'être le fils du grand Umibouzu, et il espérait bien devenir aussi fort un jour.

Kamui sursauta lorsqu'il senti une goutte tomber sur sa main, et serra les dents quand il en senti une deuxième sur sa joue. Les nuages étaient maintenant au-dessus de lui, et n'allaient pas tarder à déverser leur eau sale. Voilà de quoi lui faire abandonner ses rêveries. D'autres gouttes se joignirent aux premières. Il enfouit sa tête entre ses genoux, bénéficiant d'une bien maigre protection contre cette pluie dévastatrice. Sa peau est rougie là où les gouttes ont atterri. Ca le picote douloureusement. Il tire sur ses manches pour protéger ses mains, mais ses doigts sont encore exposés. Ca y est, la pluie se déverse sur lui en des milliers de gouttes qui lui brûlent la peau. Il étouffe un gémissement de douleur. Il pourrait rentrer à la maison, mais il ne veut pas. Pas après ça. Il n'a pas non plus envie d'aller s'abriter ailleurs. La pluie lui fait mal, mais le soulage. Alors il tient bon. Il mordille nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure tandis que ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes.

Puis la pluie s'arrête de tomber, d'un seul coup. Non, c'est faux. Il ne la sent plus sur lui, mais il l'entend encore frapper le muret, le sol, et toutes les choses qui se trouvent autour de lui. Alors il relève la tête, et voit un parapluie couleur kaki juste au-dessus. Il la refourre aussitôt dans ses genoux. Pas question qu'il le voit pleurer.

Umibouzu s'installe silencieusement à côté de son fils sur le muret, tout en veillant à le protéger des pluies acides. Père et fils restent de longues minutes assis côte à côte, l'un la tête entre les bras et les genoux, l'autre à regarder les immeubles de la ville se faire napper par les nuages souillés.

Kamui se sent honteux, que son père le voit dans cet état. Il doit avoir l'air tellement vulnérable, tellement misérable, avec ses vêtements troués par la pluie, et sa peau brulées à de nombreux endroits. Il attend que ses larmes aient séché avant de relever la tête, puis lorsqu'il est sûr que sa voix ne le trahira pas, il demande à son père, l'air de rien, « t'es rentré quand ?». Umibouzu jauge son fils du regard, en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop inquiet. Il sait combien Kamui, malgré son jeune âge déteste ça. « A l'instant ». Puis de nouveau, le silence. Umibouzu n'a pas compris. Il rentrait de trois jours de voyage, et au moment de franchir le pas de la porte, il l'avait vu assis tout seul dehors, sans parapluie alors que les nuages jaunes se faisaient de plus en plus menaçants au-dessus de lui. Il avait eu l'intention de l'appeler, mais la pluie avait été plus rapide. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas bougé ?

« Kamui, que s'est-il passé ? » lui demande-t-il. L'enfant lève ses yeux vers l'adulte, hésitant. Il était partagé entre la honte, la culpabilité, et le besoin de se confier. Umibouzu voit bien que son gamin est troublé. Alors il lui sourit, doucement, et son visage paraît tout de suite moins dur. Il n'est plus le grand Umubouzu, juste un père avec son enfant. Le petit rouquin commence avec un « Je… » timide, toujours hésitant. Puis il se lance, avec des mots maladroits, il raconte ce qu'il s'est passé, revoyant défiler devant ses yeux la scène.

Ils étaient en train de se disputer avec Kagura, il ne savait même plus pourquoi. Pour des broutilles, comme d'habitude. La fillette avait agrippé sa tunique et lui répétait sans cesse « méchant ! méchant ! méchant ! » avec un ton accusateur. A ce moment, Kagerou avait dû leur demander de se calmer. Mais il ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Tout ce qu'il entendait, c'était les « méchant ! » de sa sœur, et il en avait assez, il voulait qu'elle le lâche et lui fiche la paix. Alors il l'avait poussé. Pas très fort, parce que sa petite sœur n'a que deux ans et est encore fragile, alors il faut faire attention. C'est ce que lui répète sans arrêt Kagerou quand ils jouent ensemble. Alors il l'avait poussé, mais vraiment, il avait fait attention. Mais la petite fille était tombée par terre, et s'était violemment cognée la tête. Le choc avait retentit dans toute la maison. Kagerou s'était précipité aux côté de sa fille, et lui avait demandé si ça allait. Pas de réponse. Ses paupières ouvertes ne dévoilaient plus que le blanc des yeux. Cette vision effraya Kamui qui avait fait un pas en arrière. Kagerou avait pris Kagura dans ses bras, difficilement, parce que son corps était devenu raide d'un seul coup, comme une poupée en plastique, sans articulations. Elle l'avait porté jusqu'à son futon. Il avait voulu les suivre, mais Mami s'était tournée vers lui et lui avait dit, d'un ton autoritaire « Sors ». Kamui savait qu'elle voulait juste lui dire de sortir de la chambre, de ne pas être dans ses jambes. Mais ce qu'il avait fait lui faisait peur, et il avait fui hors de la maison. Puis il s'était installé sur le muret et n'avait pas bougé. Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait vu sa mère emmener sa sœur quelque part, certainement chez le docteur. Kagura avait déjà repris connaissance à ce moment-là. Il s'était senti rassuré. Il avait peur de l'avoir tué.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé lorsqu'elles étaient revenues. Kagerou était ensuite allée le voir à son muret. Elle lui avait dit « Tu ne veux pas rentrer ? ». Il sentait dans les oscillations de sa voix qu'elle était gênée. Il lui avait fait « non » de la tête. Elle lui avait ensuite dit que Kagura allait bien, mais que par sécurité elle devrait éviter de chahuter pendant quelques jours, et se reposer. Il avait simplement acquiescé, sans oser la regarder. Kagerou était restée debout derrière lui quelque secondes, eut l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa. Puis elle était retournée à l'intérieur de la maison.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était assis sur ce muret. Les articulations de ses genoux étaient douloureuses, et ses pieds étaient engourdis. Umibouzu avait attentivement écouté son récit, sans l'interrompre une seule fois. Kamui se sentait soulagé de lui en avoir parlé, et en même temps, maintenant, il redoutait sa réaction.

« Kamui, lui avait-il dit, Tu es déjà très fort, malgré ton jeune âge. Et cette force va encore s'accroitre au fil des années. Mais cette force que tu as est une épée à double tranchant. Si tu n'arrives pas à la contrôler, tu finiras par te blesser toi-même, ou les êtres qui te sont chers, comme tu l'as fait aujourd'hui.

-Je suis désolé. Je voulais pas. »

Que ce soit Kamui ou Kagura, les deux avaient énormément d'énergie à revendre. Et cette énergie, ils la dépensaient en jouant ensemble. Mais à chaque fois, ça finissait par une petite Kagura en pleurs parce que son frère lui avait fait un bobo. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas du tout l'intention de Kamui, il voyait bien aussi les efforts qu'il faisait pour contrôler ses gestes lorsqu'il jouait avec elle.

« Kamui, à partir de demain, je vais t'apprendre à te battre. Je pensais attendre encore un ou deux ans avant de t'apprendre quelques trucs, mais il me semble nécessaire de commencer dès maintenant.

Kamui ne comprenait pas où son père voulait en venir. S'il apprenait à se battre, est-ce qu'il ne risquait pas de devenir encore plus dangereux pour Kagura ? Car se battre, c'est faire mal aux autres non ?

-Papi, si tu m'apprends à me battre, je ne risque pas de lui faire encore plus mal ?

-Non. L'entraînement te permettra de mieux connaitre ton corps, ta force, et tes limites. Tu auras un meilleur contrôle sur toi-même. Ce sont des choses indispensables pour un combattant.

Le gamin retrouva le sourire. Passer un peu de temps avec son père, et en plus pour apprendre à se battre, ça lui plaisait.

-Papi, je vais devenir encore plus fort que toi !

-Personne ne peut surpasser le Grand Umibouzu, sale gosse !

Umibouzu savait bien que tôt ou tard, il devrait lui apprendre. Parce que ce monde est cruel, sans pitié. Mais il appréhendait. Kamui avait hérité des yeux, des cheveux, du visage de sa mère, mais avait-il également hérité de son pacifisme ? Ou deviendrait-il comme lui ?

-Rentrons. Tu vas demander à Mami qu'elle te mette du baume, sinon tu vas garder des cicatrices.

A l'évocation de sa mère, le sourire de Kamui se crispe avant de s'évanouir. Elle lui répétait sans arrêt de faire attention. Il faisait de son mieux, mais ça finissait toujours mal. Sauf que cette fois, ça ne s'était pas fini par un petit hématome. Elle devait toujours lui en vouloir. Et Kagura, qu'allait-elle penser de son grand-frère à présent ? La perspective d'avoir à affronter leurs regards l'effrayait. Alors il ne bougea pas lorsque son père descendit du muret et lui tendit la main.

-Tu sais Kamui, Mami est une femme terrifiante, mais c'est probablement l'être qui t'aime le plus dans ce monde. Quoique tu fasses, elle te le pardonnera toujours. Elle ne pourra jamais te détester. Alors viens. Tu vas t'excuser, et tout seras réglé.

Kamui se retourna vers son père, et hésita, encore. Il jugeait la valeur de ces mots, la véracité de ses paroles. Et il les crût. Alors il posa finalement sa main dans celle plus grande de Papi. Elle était chaude et rassurante. Alors ensemble, main dans la main, ils rentrèrent à la maison.

* * *

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Dans ce chapitre, nous avons droit à un Kamui un peu déprimé (et oui, c'est une première u.u) ainsi qu'à un petit moment entre père et fils. J'y aborde une problématique qu'on retrouvera dans certains chapitres à venir, c'est à dire la force destructrice des Yato, qui semblent condamnés à détruire et blesser même les personnes qui leur sont les plus chères. D'ailleurs, dans le prochain chapitre, Kagura en fera une nouvelle fois l'expérience, mais cette fois pas en tant que victime... Je ne vous en dit pas plus ^^**

**Je publierais certainement le quatrième chapitre le dimanche dans deux semaines, comme d'habitude (le 7 septembre donc). J'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous !**


	5. Ch4 : Ces moments précieux perdus

_Alors, la rentrée ? Pour réconforter les nostalgiques des vacances, un chapitre posté en ce bon matin de dimanche. Enjoy. _

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

_Ces moments précieux perdus à jamais_

* * *

Comme souvent, il pleuvait. Ce n'était pas une forte pluie. Seulement des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient inlassablement du ciel, toujours à la même fréquence, pas très fort, mais elles étaient assez nombreuses pour qu'on se retrouve tout mouillé au bout de quelques minutes. La terre était gorgée d'eau, les pieds s'y enfonçaient.

Malgré la pluie, la petite Kagura se tenait dehors sans son parapluie. Elle s'était tout de même vêtue d'un imperméable jaune, et d'une paire de bottes en caoutchouc assorties. Une multitude de larmes s'écoulaient sur ses joues, se mêlant à la pluie. Elle renifla bruyamment avant de répéter pour la énième fois en sanglotant le nom de celui qu'elle venait de perdre à jamais.

« Sadaharu ».

Elle tenait encore dans ses bras la dépouille de l'animal. Sa fourrure était toujours aussi douce, mais elle ne sentait plus une once de vie en dessous. Pourquoi était-il parti si vite ? Ça faisait tout juste une semaine que Sadaharu avait rejoint les rangs de la famille, mais elle s'y était très vite attachée, et la douleur de le perdre lui était insupportable. Elle pleura de plus belle, répétant encore son nom d'une voix étranglée.

Tout juste un mètre devant elle, son frère creusait un trou dans le sol à l'aide d'une vieille pelle rouillée pour y enterrer la pauvre bête. Il s'en serait passé volontiers. D'ailleurs, à la base, cette tâche devait revenir à Papi. Mais il avait fallu qu'il propose à Kagerou de servir le pauvre lapin pour le dîner, et bien sûr, Kagura avait tout entendu. Jamais elle n'avait eu une crise aussi violente. Elle s'était mise à hurler après Umibouzu des phrases incompréhensibles et à le frapper au niveau des genoux avec ses petits poings. Papi avait eu beau s'excuser et tenter de la rassurer, rien y avait fait, et au final elle n'avait cessé de lui répéter « Va-t-en » et « je te déteste ». Umibouzu avait alors avancé l'heure de son départ pour son prochain travail, et était parti sans même prendre son petit-déjeuner. La colère de Kagura était retombée seulement après le départ de Papi. Le problème, c'est qu'elle avait ensuite réalisé que Sadaharu était vraiment mort, et que les morts ne se réveillent jamais. Depuis, elle avait toujours serré le petit corps contre elle, lui broyant les os encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient.

« Kagura, j'ai fini. Il faut l'enterrer maintenant.

-Non, je veux pas. En plus, si je le mets là-dedans, il sera tout sale.

-Toi alors… Ne bouges pas, je reviens ».

Kamui laissa sa pelle dans la boue, et se dirigea vers la maison, difficilement. Comme ses bottes étaient devenues trop petites, il avait emprunté celles de son père, qui elles étaient dix fois trop grande et lui arrivaient au niveau des cuisses. Non seulement ça, mais en plus elles restaient coincées dans la boue. Cela lui donnait une démarche assez étrange, et il manqua à plusieurs reprises de se rétamer. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'il les enleva avant de se glisser à travers la porte.

« Vous avez fini ? lui demanda Kagerou, occupée à préparer le petit déjeuner.

-Non. Elle dit qu'il sera tout sale si on le met dans la terre. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait le mettre dans une boite à chaussures.

-J'imagine que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Va voir à côté de notre armoire, à Papi et à moi. Il devrait y en avoir. »

Kamui acquiesça silencieusement. La journée ne faisait que commencer, mais il se sentait épuisé. Le futon de Papi et Mami était encore tout en pagaille. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant compte tenu du raffut que la mort du lapin avait causé. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et s'accorda quelques secondes pour contempler la ville. Toujours aussi terne que d'habitude, avec son éternelle pluie. Au milieu se dressait La Tour, surpassant tous les autres bâtiments de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de se rendre en ville. C'était le territoire de Hosen après tout. Seuls ses sous-fifres pouvaient s'y rendre sans crainte, et les commerçants autorisés. Pour le reste, il n'y avait que les Yato les plus redoutés qui pouvaient s'y rendre sans craindre de se faire agresser. Papi et Mami était de ceux-là. Même si cela faisait un bail que Mami n'y était plus allée.

A sa droite, coincées entre l'armoire et le mur, trois boîtes à chaussures étaient empilées. Comme personne n'était en mesure de fabriquer des chaussures ici, il fallait les importer d'autres planètes. Ça coutait cher, et à cause du sol perpétuellement boueux, elles s'abimaient vite. Il souleva précautionneusement le couvercle de la boite du dessus pour voir son contenu. C'était les patins de Papi, il ne les mettait qu'à la maison. Il les retira de leur boite et ouvrît les portes de l'armoire. Elle était pleine à craquer. Il fallait dire que ses parents possédaient chacun plusieurs capes épaisses qui prenaient pas mal de place. Pour le reste, il s'agissait des tuniques et pantalons de Papi, mais surtout des vêtements de Mami. Elle en avait de toute sorte. Il y en avait même qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu porter. Probablement des vêtements qu'elle avait rapportés de son voyage sur la Terre. En bas de l'armoire se trouvait un petit carton, contenant des petits rouleaux de bandage. Papi devait souvent aller chasser sur des planètes où brille le Soleil. Parfois, il y avait même plusieurs Soleil, mais il évitait le plus possible ces endroits-là. Il faisait en sorte d'exposer le moins possible sa peau, mais il y avait toujours un endroit que les vêtements ne pouvaient protéger : le visage. Alors il s'enroulait les bandages tout autour de la tête, ne laissant un espace découvert que pour les yeux et le nez. Ça lui faisait une drôle de tête.

Kamui rangea la paire de patin juste à côté du carton, et referma l'armoire. Il se saisît de la boite à chaussure et rejoignit sa mère dans la cuisine, qui faisait également office de salle de séjour et d'entrée.

« J'ai rangé les chaussons de Papi dans l'armoire, à côté du carton à bandage.

-D'accord. Tu as bien fait. Mets ça au fond de la boite. Sadaharu sera installé confortablement.

Kamui prît le vieux chiffon que lui tendait sa mère d'un air blasé, mais ne releva pas. Il avait toutefois du mal à les comprendre. Le lapin était mort, alors qu'il y ait un torchon ou non au fond de sa boîte, ça ne devait pas changer grand-chose pour lui.

-Le petit-déjeuner va être prêt. Dépêchez-vous de rentrer. En plus vous n'avez pas vos parapluies, je voudrais pas que vous attrapiez froid comme votre pauvre mère.

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, elle sortît un mouchoir de la poche de son tablier et se moucha bruyamment, tirant une grimace à Kamui. Mami avait vraiment sale mine. Sa peau n'était plus pâle, mais carrément blême, et elle respirait avec difficulté à cause de son rhume. A cela s'ajoutait des cernes, sans doute dues à l'orage qui avait fait rage pendant la nuit.

-Ouais, on va se dépêcher. »

Il enfila une nouvelle fois les bottes trop grandes de Papi, et rejoignit Kagura tant bien que mal Kagura. Elle se tenait devant le trou qu'il avait creusé. Elle était silencieuse, mais les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues, et ses épaules tremblaient. Le corps de Sadaharu était toujours dans ses bras. Ce lapin, Kamui avait choisi de ne pas s'y attacher, parce qu'il savait que cela allait arriver. Umibouzu aussi le savait, c'est pourquoi il s'y était fermement opposé. Mais Kagerou avait toujours le dernier mot. Et Kagura avait promis de faire attention, d'en prendre soin. Mais cette nuit, il y avait eu l'orage.

Kamui était sorti dehors parce qu'il aimait ressentir la puissance de l'orage, laissant une petite Kagura effrayée. « Va voir Papi » lui avait-il dit. La petite s'était levée et avait suivi son frère jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle avait pensé obéir, et aller dans la chambre de ses parents, mais elle avait vu le petit lapin, recroquevillé dans un coin de la cage. Il était comme elle. Alors elle avait ouvert la cage, avait délicatement attrapé le lapin et l'avait emmené avec elle dans son lit. La présence de Sadaharu la rassurait. Elle l'avait serré bien fort contre elle et enfouit sa tête dans la douce fourrure du petit animal. Ainsi, malgré l'orage, elle avait pu se rendormir. Sadaharu aussi, sauf que l'étreinte de la petite Yato l'avait envoyé sans détour dans un sommeil éternel.

« Kagura, tu veux bien mettre Sadaharu là-dedans ?

La petite fille regarda la boite avec un air effrayé. Si elle mettait Sadaharu dans cette boite, elle ne le reverrait plus jamais.

-Mais nii-san, il va se sentir seul !

-Alors quoi, tu veux le garder comme doudou ?!

Il ne devrait pas s'énerver. La fillette ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'attarder plus. Il voulait juste reboucher ce trou, et ne plus en parler. Cette situation était complètement absurde.

-Kagura, Sadaharu est mort ! Ce n'est plus qu'un tas de chair et de poil. Il ne peut plus rien ressentir. Il ne peut même plus se sentir seul maintenant parce qu'il est mort.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Il n'avait pas à être aussi dur avec Kagura. Mais cette situation l'insupportait. Il avait bien vu le mouvement de recul de Kagura. Il avait vu aussi le choc qu'il venait de lui infliger. Et son regard devenir accusateur.

- Baka Nii-san, t'es cruel !

-Ce monde est cruel, Kagura.

Parce que les Yato étaient ainsi. Peu importe à quel point ils peuvent aimer une personne, ils finissent toujours par la blesser. Tel est le destin de leur clan. Un sang maudit qui n'engendre que la destruction. Kagura n'en savait rien, et Kamui voulait préserver son innocence. Mais cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Kagura avait tué de ses propres mains Sadaharu, et elle n'en avait absolument pas conscience. C'était presque malsain. Et un jour où l'autre, elle s'en rendrait compte, de la véritable nature des Yato. Lorsque ce jour arrivera, le miroir ne dévoilera non plus le reflet d'une petite fille, mais celui d'un monstre. Adieu innocence et légèreté. Kamui voulait encore voir sa petite sœur sourire de façon insouciante. Lui ne le pouvait plus.

La petite fille éclata en sanglot, et serra encore plus fort Sadaharu contre sa poitrine. Un geste d'amour égoïste et destructeur. Tant pis, il était déjà mort de toute façon. Cela n'avait pas d'importance maintenant que son corps soit réduit en miettes. Mais elle n'en savait rien, et c'était mieux ainsi.

-Pardon Kagura. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. »

Ses paroles n'eurent aucun effet sur la petite qui ne cessa pas de pleurer bruyamment. Kamui posa la boîte dans la boue et s'approcha lentement de sa sœur. Elle ne bougea pas, mais ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité. Il posa doucement ses mains sur ses épaules dans l'optique de la consoler, mais la fillette se dégagea brutalement. C'était mal parti. Finalement, il allait sans doute en avoir pour un moment. Que fallait-il faire à présent ? Kagura n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de bouger de là. Si elle restait là encore longtemps, elle allait certainement tomber malade, comme l'avait dit Mami. Et lui aussi par la même occasion. Il pouvait toujours la ramener à la maison par la force et enterrer le lapin pendant que Mami la retiendrait, mais elle ne lui pardonnerait pas. Et si jamais elle se débattait -ce qu'elle ferait certainement- il risquerait de la blesser, et ça, c'était tout simplement hors de question.

Puisqu'il n'y avait rien à faire où à dire, Kamui décida d'attendre simplement que la tempête se calme. Elle ne pourrait pas rester là à pleurer indéfiniment. Il devait juste se montrer patient. Alors il attendit. Les minutes étaient longues, longues, longues. Jamais le temps ne lui avait paru passer aussi lentement. Il entendit plusieurs fois Kagerou les appeler. Mais ses lèvres restèrent closes, et ses yeux ne lâchaient pas Kagura. Comme prévu, au bout d'un certain temps, ses larmes se tarirent et ses épaules cessèrent de trembler. Mais elle frissonnait, et ses lèvres prenaient une légère teinte violacée. Elle regardait le trou, et son regard était vide, et elle épuisée.

« Kagura.

La petite leva les yeux vers lui. Elle se contenta de le regarder avec ses yeux larmoyants sans dire un mot. Ses lèvres tremblaient, mais il ne saurait dire si c'était parce qu'elle s'apprêtait à pleurer de nouveau, ou si c'était à cause de la pluie qui s'insinuaient à travers son imperméable et qui la glaçait jusqu'aux os.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère restait avec elle sous la pluie. Surtout, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait l'air si triste. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement Sadaharu. Et Kamui n'était jamais triste. Mais aujourd'hui, il était comme aspiré par la pluie et le ciel gris. Il venait de lui dire des choses horribles, mais elle n'arrivait plus à lui en vouloir, parce qu'il était comme un inconnu, il n'était pas comme d'habitude.

-S'il te plaît.

Son ton était presque suppliant, et il parlait à voix basse. C'était vraiment trop bizarre, et Kagura eut subitement envie de se remettre à pleurer.

La fourrure détrempée de Sadaharu lui laissait une sensation désagréable entre les doigts.

-Sadaharu ne se réveillera vraiment plus ? lui demanda-t-elle avec une voix tremblante, pleine d'incertitude.

Kamui hésita. Il avait peur que ses mots ne soient encore du poison pour elle. Mais il fallait lui répondre.

-Non, il ne se réveillera plus. »

Kagura renifla et se frotta les yeux avec sa manche trempée. Sans mot dire, elle s'approcha de la boîte posée à côté de Kamui, et y déposa soigneusement la carcasse humide du lapin. Lui la regardait faire sans bouger. Elle emmena ensuite la boîte jusqu'au trou, où elle fît ses adieux à son compagnon éphémère.

-Sadaharu. On n'est pas resté très longtemps ensemble, mais je t'aimais beaucoup. J'espère que là où tu vas aller, il y aura plein de petits lapins comme toi. Au revoir Sadaharu. Je viendrais te voir souvent, j'te le promets ! »

Ses mains tremblaient quand elle referma la boîte, et les larmes s'étaient remises à couler. Malgré tout, elle s'empara de la pelle qui était restée dans la boue. Mais Kamui posa sa main sur la sienne, toujours tremblante.

« Kagura, je vais le faire. Rentre à la maison.

Il parlait doucement, et sa main était chaude contre la sienne. A ce moment, il lui faisait beaucoup penser à Mami. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, et elle eut encore plus envie de pleurer. Pourtant, quelque part, elle se sentait soulagée.

-Non, on rentre ensemble. »

« Elle s'est endormie. Je crois qu'elle a un peu de fièvre.

-Assis-toi, je t'ai préparé du thé.

Kamui s'affala sur son coussin. Il n'avait pas fait grand-chose de la matinée, mais il se sentait fatigué. La tasse que Kagerou posa devant lui dégageait un délicat fumet. C'était agréable, mais il ne parvenait pas à identifier ce parfum.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Du thé au jasmin. Une plante qu'on… qu'on… ATCHOUM !... qu'on trouve sur la Terre.

-C'est Papi qui l'a rapporté ? Ça sent bon. »

Kagerou alla chercher dans sa chambre un grand châle en laine dont elle recouvrît délicatement les épaules de son fils. Elle glissa sa main jusqu'à son front. Il était plus chaud que d'habitude. Mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'il venait de sortir du bain. Sa main remonta jusque dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient encore humides, et tous emmêlés. Il allait vraiment attraper froid s'il restait comme ça. Elle se redressa et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. L'humidité était étouffante. La condensation de l'eau sur le miroir l'empêchait même de distinguer le contour de son visage. Une serviette avait été laissée sur le bord de la baignoire. Kagerou soupira. Ses enfants étaient aussi bordéliques qu'elle ne l'était à leurs âges. Elle ramassa la serviette et se saisît au passage de la brosse à cheveux qui trainait à côté du lavabo.

Lorsqu'elle revint à la cuisine, Kamui était en train de tirer la langue, et expirait fortement, comme pour souffler dessus.

« Tu t'es brûlé la langue ?

-Oui, tu l'as fait bouillant ! »

Kagerou soupira. Il était vraiment irrécupérable. Elle avait beau lui avoir déjà dit des centaines de fois d'attendre en peu avant de boire son thé, et de souffler dessus s'il était vraiment chaud, il faisait le coup à chaque fois. Elle lui jeta la serviette sur la tête, et sortit un mouchoir de son tablier.

-Sèche-toi correctement les cheveux en attendant que ton thé refroidisse. Je vais te les démêler, lui dît-elle avant de se moucher.

Kamui s'activa à la tâche sans discuter. Il réalisa que cela faisait très longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés juste tous les deux lui et Mami. Ces moments lui manquaient parfois. Une fois ses cheveux à peu près secs, Mami s'agenouilla derrière lui et commença à lui démêler énergiquement les cheveux, faisant grimacer le garçon à chaque fois qu'elle tirait sur un nœud.

« Je suis fière de toi. Tu t'occupes bien de ta petite sœur.

Kamui se remémora toutes les fois où ils avaient chahuté et que cela c'était terminé par une crise de larmes, mais aussi à ce qu'il lui avait dit tout à l'heure, et il pensa que sa mère avait tort.

-Non, je n'ai rien fait en particulier.

-Tu veilles toujours sur elle. Bien sûr il vous arrive souvent de vous disputer, mais tu es toujours attentif à ce qu'elle fait où à ce qu'elle ressent. Kagura a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir comme grand-frère.

-C'est pas ça. C'est juste qu'elle me suit partout comme un petit chien. C'est agaçant.

-Elle t'aime beaucoup. Et elle t'admire aussi. C'est pour ça qu'elle veut toujours être avec toi. Tu es son modèle.

-C'est pour ça alors qu'elle copie tout ce que je fais ?

-Oui. Je comprends que cela puisse t'agacer, mais ça me rassure qu'elle soit tout le temps fourrée avec toi. J'ai fini de les démêler. Tu veux que je te les tresse maintenant ?

Il n'a pas le temps d'acquiescer qu'il sent déjà les doigts fins de sa mère se glisser entre ses mèches. Il ferme les yeux pour mieux apprécier ce contact, qui a le don de le détendre. Mais alors qu'ils arrêtent tous les deux de parler, il perçoit la respiration sifflante Mami. Cela allait maintenant faire plusieurs mois qu'elle était enrhumée. Il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir de la fièvre, et ces derniers temps, elle avait de plus en plus de difficultés à respirer normalement. Or, les Yato bénéficiaient d'un excellent système immunitaire, il était très rare qu'un adulte tombe malade. Et lorsque cela arrivait, cela ne durait guère plus de quelques jours. Il sentait que l'état de sa mère n'était pas normal depuis un moment, mais depuis quelques jours cela commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter. Il ne lui en avait pas encore parlé, parce qu'il ne voulait pas le faire devant Kagura, mais là c'était le moment.

-Dis Mami, ça va faire un moment que tu es malade, non ?

-Ce n'est qu'un simple rhume Kamui. Il en faudrait bien plus pour mettre ta vieille mère au tapis.

-Justement, tu n'es pas très vieille. Tu devrais aller voir le docteur.

Pas de réponse, et l'espace d'un instant il sent les doigts se figer dans ses cheveux. Puisqu'elle ne dit rien, elle se retourne pour aller chercher une réponse dans ses yeux. Elle ne le regarde pas. Ses yeux sont baissés sur le côté droit et ses lèvres sont pincées. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne le regarde pas ?

-Mami ?

-Je… On en a discuté avec Umibouzu cette nuit. On ira tous les deux quand il reviendra.

-Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas aujourd'hui ?

-Kamui, tu sais comment c'est en ville. C'est dangereux d'y aller seul.

-Pourtant avant ça ne te dérangeait d'y aller. Tu m'as même emmené une fois avant la naissance de Kagura.

-Ce n'est pas urgent Kamui. Ça peut attendre.

-J'ai remarqué tu sais. Tu te fatigues vite, et tu ne te mets presque plus en colère. La vérité, c'est que tu ne peux pas y aller seule parce que tu ne peux plus te battre.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parle, il sent sa voix se briser et son cœur se serrer. Il déteste ça. Et surtout, il prend conscience de ce qu'il dit, et à quel point ses paroles sont vraies, et tout ce que cela implique. Ce n'est certainement pas un simple rhume.

-Toi alors ! La vérité c'est que ton père et moi on veut en profiter pour faire une balade romantique. Ce ne sont pas des choses que les enfants peuvent comprendre.

Cette fois s'en est assez. Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas. Le fait que Mami lui mente de façon si évidente le rend furieux. S'il s'écoutait, il aurait bien envie de la secouer comme un prunier et de lui hurler dessus tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur. Mais ça mère est malade, et lui-même commence à ressentir un profond malaise. C'était comme si quelque chose exerçait une grande pression à l'intérieur de son ventre, et que ses poumons s'étaient figés.

-Ne me mens pas ! Je suis peut-être encore un enfant, mais je suis pas idiot ! Tu ne peux plus me protéger en mentant ! Je veux que tu me dises la vérité !

Pourquoi faut-il que sa voix tremble autant et que sa vision se trouble à ce moment-là ? Il ne voulait pas se montrer faible à un moment pareil. Mais son corps et ses émotions ne lui obéissaient plus. Il hésita à partir. Il ne voulait pas que Mami le voit pleurer, mais partir serait un autre signe de faiblesse. Ce serait fuir. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de prendre une décision, car Mami l'attira vivement à elle.

-D'accord. Je ne te cacherais plus rien. Quand j'aurai vu le docteur, je te dirai tout, je te le promets. En échange, tu dois me promettre de rester fort, même si ce que je te dirais ne te plaît pas.

Si Mami s'était montrée troublée lors de leur conversation, il n'en était désormais plus rien. Sa voix ne tremblait pas et elle lui parlait doucement, mais il pouvait clairement y sentir sa résolution. Ses bras le tenaient fermement contre elle. Alors, pour la première fois depuis des années, Kamui se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de sa mère, et pleura.

* * *

**Ce chapitre n'est pas très folichon, je vous l'accorde, mais ça ne m'a pas empêché d'apprécier l'écrire. Pour rappel, je n'ai pas inventé l'histoire du lapin, elle figurait dans le manga d'origine ^^. Seulement, j'ai repris cet élément humoristique dans ma fiction, sauf qu'ici je l'ai rendu tragique.**

**Si vous avez lu ce chapitre, j'imagine que vous avez déjà lu les précédents. Vous vous êtes donc aperçus, j'imagine, que cette histoire n'a rien de l'humour Gintamien. Autant j'apprécie cet humour si typique de Gintama, autant je ne me sens pas d'écrire une histoire en reprenant cet univers si particulier, ou alors ce ne serait qu'une bien piètre imitation qui ne rendrait pas hommage à l'œuvre originale. Toutefois, Gintama est pour moi une bonne source d'inspiration, et je prend beaucoup de plaisir à écrire dessus. J'espère de tout cœur que vous prenez autant de plaisir à lire ! (bien que j'ai encore des progrès à faire, je le reconnais u.u)**

**Concernant la publication du chapitre 5, je pense publier d'ici trois semaines. Et oui, avec la rentrée j'aurai moins le temps d'écrire, mais je souhaite conserver mon avance dans les chapitres le plus possible (d'autant que cette année risque d'être assez chargée, avec la rédaction d'un mémoire, et de deux autres dossiers). **

**Au programme pour le prochain chapitre : Kamui pète les plombs, et certaines personnes en feront les frais. Le tout agrémenté d'une petite baston ;)**


	6. Ch5: Le jour où le monde teinté de gris

_Un grand merci à Shiro et Permlasticot pour vos reviews ! Ainsi qu'à Kaiwh pour l'intérêt que tu portes à cette fiction :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

_Le jour où le monde teinté de gris se pare de rouge sang_

* * *

-Je veux pas. Je veux rester avec toi. »

Comme pour appuyer son désaccord, la fillette secoue la tête de droite à gauche. Kamui soupire. En temps normal, il se serait déjà fâché, et la petite fille serait repartie en pleurs, le traitant de « méchant ». Mais on n'est pas en temps normal, et Kamui est fatigué. Vraiment fatigué. Pas physiquement, non. Mais parfois il aurait aimé partir, loin. Très loin. Et ne plus avoir à penser à rien. Ce n'était toutefois pas une chose qu'il pouvait se permettre de faire. Sa sœur et sa mère avaient besoin de lui.

Un nouveau soupir franchit ses lèvres. Ce n'est pas le moment. Ne pas craquer. Un mince sourire vient masquer son visage. Il est certain que personne ne croirait en un sourire aussi pauvre. Lui-même n'y croirait pas une seule seconde. Malgré cela il ne s'en départit pas. Alors, toujours avec son sourire, si faux, si las, il s'agenouille patiemment auprès de sa petite sœur, et lui demande gentiment de retourner veiller sur leur mère. Il sera vite retour, il n'y a pas à s'en faire.

Kagura ne l'écoute pas. Comme d'habitude, elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Elle choisit ce moment pour lui poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres.

« Est-ce que maman va mourir ? »

Et s'en est trop. Là, tout de suite, il voudrait partir. Fuir. Fuir loin de sa mère en train de se faire bouffer par il ne sait qu'elle maladie, parce que ses années de vie sous les rayons du Soleil auront lentement eu raison de son système immunitaire. Fuir sa petite sœur qui a perdu l'éclat qui faisait pétiller ses yeux, et qui ne comprend pas, qui ne sait pas. Mais il n'en a pas le droit. Parce qu'Umibouzu a déjà fui –_le travail, toujours plus de travail, loin, toujours plus loin_- lui ne peut pas se le permettre.

Mais là, il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Qu'on lui accorde une pause, bordel. Toujours être souriant, devant sa sœur et sa mère, être fort parce que Kagura ne l'est pas, parce que Kagerou ne l'est plus, et parce que cet enfoiré n'est jamais là. S'occuper de la bouffe, du linge, de l'entretien de la maison, de la malade et de la petite. Toujours en souriant, comme si tout allait bien, comme si rien n'avait changé.

« Nii-san ?

Maintenant, il veut juste être seul. Seul et être enfin lui. Juste cinq minutes, le masque doit tomber. Mais pas devant Kagura. Pourtant, il sent son sourire lui glisser des lèvres des mots acides remonter dans sa gorge. Mais il abandonne. Il ne cherche même pas à rattraper son sourire, et ne songe même pas à garder ses mots pour lui.

-Va-t-en.

D'abord d'une voix faible, mais terriblement froide.

-Kamui…

Il voit les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Oh non, pas de ça, pas maintenant. Hors de question.

-Je t'ai dit de dégager Kagura !

Cette fois sa voix est plus forte, et elle résonne loin. Pendant une seconde, on en entend même l'écho. Kagura fait un pas en arrière, hésite, puis voit le visage de son frère, ne le reconnait pas, et enfin, la peur l'envahit. Jamais son frère ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton, pas même lors de leurs disputes. Jamais son visage n'avait eu cet air de folie, comme s'il allait exploser, comme si quelque chose d'horrible allait arriver. Elle ne le traite même pas de méchant avant de partir en courant.

Il la suit du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la voit plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'elle ait bien pris le chemin de la maison. Parce que malgré tout, il ne peut pas ignorer ses responsabilités. Et lorsqu'il est sûr, il jette son parapluie encore ouvert dans la boue, et s'élance dans la direction opposée, droit vers la ville, droit vers La Tour.

Il n'a plus besoin de penser à quoi que ce soit. Son corps bouge tout seul, sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'y réfléchir. Et il court un moment comme ça, sans penser à rien, seulement à sentir la pluie rafraîchir son visage et alourdir ses vêtements. Juste laisser ses jambes le porter. Alors que quelques minutes auparavant il était sur le point d'imploser, il se sent à présent léger. Comme si rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Comme si tout cela ne le concernait plus, comme si ça n'avait jamais existé. Et ses pas le portent toujours plus loin de ce qu'il voudrait oublier. En revanche, la ville se fait de plus en plus proche, et les bâtiments grossissent à vue d'œil. Il ne s'arrête de courir que lorsqu'il pénètre sur le territoire de Hosen.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il y va seul. Depuis qu'il s'occupe de tout à la maison, c'est à lui que revient la tâche d'aller acheter de la nourriture en ville. D'habitude, il y va en rasant les murs et en dissimulant sa chevelure de feu sous une épaisse capuche, pour ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Sa tresse se balance dans son dos au rythme de ses pas. Sa démarche est assurée. Cet endroit qu'on lui a appris à craindre ne lui fait étrangement pas peur. Au contraire, il se sent en quelque sorte excité lorsque trois garçons à peine plus âgés que lui s'approchent, un air goguenard collé sur leurs visages.

« Eh, toi là ! C'est la première fois qu'on te voit rôder par ici.

Ce gars-là semble être le meneur de leur petit groupe, du moins tout l'indique. Il fait au moins une demi tête de plus que les deux autres, se tient au centre, et il lui adresse la parole en premier. Ouvert au-dessus de sa tête, un parapluie d'une magnifique couleur bordeaux.

C'est ensuite au tour du type à sa droite de s'adresser à lui. Il est le plus petit du groupe, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'afficher un petit air narquois. Son parapluie est bleu roi, une couleur assez rare. Il doit probablement appartenir à une famille riche.

-T'es qui ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire par ici ?

Puis, c'est le troisième lui adresse également la parole. La première chose que Kamui pense en le voyant, c'est que ce type a une véritable tête à claque. Son parapluie est de la même couleur que celui d'Umibouzu, il est toutefois bien plus petit.

-Dis, t'es au courant au moins que t'es sur le territoire de Hosen là ? Désolé mais c'est pas un endroit où tu peux venir te promener comme ça.

Kamui ne répond rien. En fait, il n'écoute même pas. C'est la première fois qu'il rencontre des garçons qui ont à peu près son âge. Plus jeune, il rêvait d'avoir des camarades de jeux. Mais là, il est à la fois déçu et impressionné. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'on puisse avoir l'air si stupide.

-Eh, dis quelque chose ! T'as perdu ta langue ? lui demande le bleu roi

-Nan, il doit être en train de faire dans son froc, renchérit la tête à claque.

Ils ont une expression faciale assez curieuse. Ils froncent les sourcils et retroussent leurs lèvres supérieures. Est-ce qu'ils essaient d'avoir l'air menaçant ? Et les voilà qui se mettent à rire grassement. Leurs voix passent de l'aigüe au gras à une vitesse assez impressionnante. Les joies de la puberté. Ils feraient bien mieux de se la fermer, là il semble clair qu'ils forment une belle brochette d'abrutis.

-Eh mec, on t'a posé des questions ! lui rappelle leur pseudo chef d'un ton peu plaisant.

Les trois types s'arrêtent finalement de rire et reprennent leur pseudo air menaçant. Mais quelque chose dans l'atmosphère change. Kamui repère un mouvement de l'épaule chez le type qui se tient au milieu. Et son instinct s'emballe. Il se penche sur le côté droit et esquive le coup que l'autre lui envoie. Mais ce n'est pas fini. Il attrape le poignet du jeune homme et tire dessus, avant de s'écarter. Entraîné dans son élan, le type finit par s'étaler de tout son long par terre, en lâchant un hoquet de surprise. Pendant un instant ses camarades ne bougent pas, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il vient de se passer. Kamui profite de leur confusion pour envoyer son genou dans l'estomac du type à droite, celui avec le parapluie bleu roi. Un os craque. Ce son fait naître sur ses lèvres un léger sourire de satisfaction. Mais il n'a pas le temps de se réjouir, la tête à claque est déjà vers lui, prêt à lui fendre le crâne avec son parapluie kaki. Kamui se jette par terre et roule sur plusieurs mètres avant de se relever et de revenir à la charge. Tête-à-Claque pointe son parapluie vers lui, il s'apprête à lui tirer dessus. Il songe un instant à sauter vers la droite pour esquiver, mais le premier gars qu'il a mis à terre s'est relevé et braque également son arme sur lui. Tant pis pour l'esquive, la meilleure défense est l'attaque comme on dit. Il poursuit donc sa course vers sa cible. Il tire. Kamui dévie légèrement vers la gauche, pas assez rapidement toutefois. La douleur est fulgurante, mais il l'ignore et arrive au niveau de la cible. L'autre agite son parapluie dans tous les sens. Il commence à paniquer. Kamui se baisse et envoie sa jambe frapper les mollets de son adversaire. Il tombe en arrière. Enfin, il lui assène un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, tandis qu'il sent une balle siffler près de son oreille gauche. Il attrape le parapluie de celui qui gît désormais inconscient au sol, et l'ouvre devant lui. Il entend clairement l'impact des balles sur le parapluie blindé, mais maintenant elles ne l'atteindront plus. Toujours avec le parapluie ouvert en guise de bouclier devant lui, il fonce vers sa nouvelle cible. Le garçon voit bien que ses balles sont désormais inutiles, mais il continue à tirer. Lorsqu'il arrive à son niveau, Kamui lâche son parapluie de substitution et attrape avec ses deux mains le bras de l'individu tenant l'arme bordeaux. Tout en le tenant bien fermement, il envoie son genou frapper le bras, qui se tord alors en un angle inhabituel. Le garçon n'a rien le temps de faire, et maintenant il peut seulement hurler en réponse à la douleur déchirante qu'il perçoit. Mais Kamui n'en a pas fini avec lui. Il reprend le parapluie qu'il a lâché une seconde auparavant et frappe avec le corps de l'adolescent impuissant, qui est éjecté sur plusieurs mètres. Il n'en reste plus qu'un, le richou, celui à qui il a dû casser une côte. Le garçon s'est remis debout et le regarde d'un air horrifié, comme s'il s'agissait d'un monstre. Kamui fait mine d'avancer d'un pas vers lui. Le garçon ne demande pas son reste et prend ses jambes à son coup sans attendre, laissant là ses deux amis inconscient.

Kamui le regarde s'enfuir, ne le quittant des yeux que lorsqu'il disparait derrière l'un des nombreux bâtiments. Puis il porte sa main à son épaule droite, là où la balle l'a éraflé. Ca saigne, mais la douleur se fait à présent lointaine, elle est largement supportable. Sa blessure ne lui laisse finalement qu'une sensation désagréable, il décide de l'ignorer. Enfin, il repart, sans même se retourner, laissant derrière lui les corps de ses adversaires faire une sieste dans la boue. Nul doute que leur réveil sera douloureux. Et ça n'a même pas duré plus de deux minutes. Son premier véritable combat. En y repensant, les envoyer au tapis a été d'une facilité déconcertante. Son corps a agi par lui-même, uniquement guidé par son instinct. Guidé par l'appel du sang.

C'est vrai, il n'avait même pas réfléchi. Comme si tout au fond de lui il savait comment blesser, où taper pour faire mal, pour assommer, pour déchiqueter, pour briser, pour tuer. Il sent encore bouillir en lui ce sang maudit, l'instinct des Yato qui pousse à la destruction. Ce sang qu'il déteste, cet instinct qu'il craint par-dessus tout. Il le sait maintenant, il les a en lui. Pourtant, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Il ne culpabilise même pas, car pour la première fois depuis une éternité –une éternité qui a commencé le jour où sa mère lui a annoncé sa maladie- il se sent léger. Intouchable. Plus rien ne peut l'atteindre, l'affecter, l'ébranler. Pas même le souvenir de tout ce qui l'attend à la maison. Il aime se sentir ainsi. Alors sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, il se laisse porter par cette éphémère euphorie, et oublie tout.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses pas l'ont machinalement porté devant l'échoppe de la vieille Sae. L'endroit est assez rustique, étroit, et sombre, peu éclairé. Pour camoufler la désagréable odeur laissée par l'humidité, Sae a allumé plusieurs bâtons d'encens. Cela rend l'atmosphère suffocante, et l'encens lui fait tourner la tête quelques secondes. Mais l'endroit a quelque chose de rassurant, de chaleureux, malgré l'air impur et l'obscurité.

« Ah, mais c'est le gamin de Kagerou. Comment va ta vieille mère mon grand ?

Kamui a toujours trouvé cette vieille dame sympathique. Sa famille cultive le riz en dehors de la ville depuis plusieurs décennies, et Sae vient le revendre dans sa boutique quelques jours dans la semaine. Ils produisent aussi du sake. Kamui n'en a jamais bu, parce qu'apparemment on n'a pas le droit d'en boire avant un certain âge. Du moins, c'est ce que Sae et ses parents lui ont toujours répété, bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr que cette règle soit respectée par tous. Elle propose également à la vente certains épices, des miettes de poissons, et du thé.

-Elle n'est pas très vieille vous savez.

Bien qu'il ait toujours apprécié cette femme, il aurait préféré ne pas la voir aujourd'hui. Son sentiment de puissance et de légèreté l'ont quitté en même temps que son sourire dès qu'il a franchi l'entrée de l'échoppe. Il aurait préféré continuer à vagabonder dans les rues, continuer à ne pas penser à ce qu'il se devait de ne pas oublier. Mais Sae est une bonne personne, véritablement soucieuse de la santé de sa mère. Il s'efforce donc de lui répondre convenablement, même s'il déteste mettre des mots sur ce qui le ronge.

-Son état ne s'arrange pas vraiment. Le docteur dit qu'elle doit se reposer le plus possible, mais elle ne dort plus. Son sommeil est toujours troublé, et la fièvre l'épuise. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire à propos de ça.

-Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur qu'on ne puisse pas y faire grand-chose mon pauvre garçon. Suit-elle toujours son traitement ?

Il existe un remède pour restaurer les défenses immunitaires des Yato. Un médicament très couteux, qui doit absolument être pris de façon régulière, et qui agit sur le long terme. Ce médicament est constitué de divers ingrédients provenant de planètes différentes, ce qui rend sa production compliquée. D'autant plus qu'il n'est pas fabriqué dans ce monde, mais dans un autre, il doit donc être importé, ce qui le rend d'autant plus couteux. Le problème, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas les moyens d'en acheter suffisamment pour que le traitement soit réellement efficace.

-Papi était supposé rentrer il y a deux jours et en ramener. Ça va faire cinq jour qu'on en a plus du tout » lui répond-t-il, non sans une pointe d'amertume.

Sae ne rajoute rien, car il n'y a rien de plus à dire. Kagerou ne pourra pas être sauvée.

Après cet échange, Kamui lui demande ce qu'il est venu acheter. Un sac de riz de 5 kilos -de quoi tenir trois jours- et un sachet de miettes de poissons. Une fois ses achats payés, Sae lui tend un petit sachet, d'où se dégage un parfum délicat.

« De la tisane, lui indique la vieille dame, fais en lui le soir, ça devrait l'aider à trouver le sommeil.

Ce genre d'attention venant d'une personne étrangère à la famille est tellement rare qu'il se sent touché, et sa gorge se noue. Si chaque personne pouvait être comme Sae, ce monde serait tellement plus agréable à vivre… Il lui adresse un sourire reconnaissant avant de prendre le petit sachet et de le ranger dans l'une de ses poches.

-Oi gamin, quand tu seras rentré, assures-toi de bien désinfecter ça » lui dit-elle en pointant du doigt son épaule, dont le tissus détrempé est imprégné de sang autour de la blessure.

Kamui lui adresse un silencieux signe de la main en guise d'au revoir, et sort de l'échoppe. Le chemin du retour est bien plus long que celui de l'allée. Il faut dire que sa démarche n'est plus aussi assurée, ni aussi légère, mais plus traînante. Il aimerait de nouveau pouvoir se vider l'esprit en marchant, mais le poids du sac de riz le ramène à la réalité.

Quelques dizaines de mètres avant d'arriver chez lui, il retrouve son parapluie ouvert dans la boue, tel qu'il l'avait laissé. Il le ramasse, sans toutefois se protéger de la pluie avec. Il est déjà tout trempé de toute façon.

En parcourant les quelques mètres qui le séparent encore de son foyer, son cœur se serre. Dans quel état va-t-il la trouver cette fois ? La respiration courte, il ouvre la porte appréhendant un brusque rappelle à la réalité. Mais ce n'est pas la réalité à laquelle il pensait qui lui fait face. Son corps entier se fige, comme s'il n'était qu'un bloc de glace, et il reste immobile dans l'entrée.

Sa mère est assise à table, une tasse de thé fumant devant elle. Un épais châle est rabattu sur ses épaules, mais malgré ça il comprend en voyant ses bras croisés sous sa poitrine qu'elle a froid. Son teint est toujours aussi blême, et ses cernes sont toujours aussi creusées. Elle ne s'est pas reposée. Umibouzu est assis à sa place, avec Kagura sur ses genoux, un thé chaud entre les mains. Il semble leur raconter avec vigueur ses derniers exploits, et ses bottes crasseuses ont été négligemment jetées dans l'entrée. Il avait fait le ménage ce matin.

Soudain, ils semblent se rendre compte de sa présence.

« Bonjour Kamui ! Tu as été faire les courses ?

C'est comme un électrochoc. Son corps est de nouveau libre de ses mouvements. Il aurait toutefois préféré rester un bloc de glace, pour empêcher ses mains de trembler. Sans un mot, il va ranger ses emplettes dans le placard, le tout avec des gestes très calmes. Un calme contrôlé. Malgré ses efforts, les trois autres remarquent tout de suite dans son attitude que quelque chose ne va pas

-Kamui, il s'est passé quelque chose, lui demande Mami, inquiète.

Kamui sort de sa poche le petit sachet et le pose sur la table devant sa mère, en lui adressant un sourire qu'il veut rassurant.

-C'est de la tisane. La vieille Sae me l'a donné pour toi.

Sans prévenir, Umibouzu lui attrape le bras. Kamui se tend à ce contact, avant de se dégager brusquement.

-Kamui, tu es blessé ! Que s'est-il passé ? Tu t'es battu ?

-Ouais, c'est rien, je vais désinfecter.

Il évite de le regarder dans les yeux. S'il le fait, il sait qu'il va s'énerver, et il n'a pas envie de se prendre la tête maintenant avec son père. Pas devant Mami et Kagura.

-Kamui, tu…

Il perçoit dans sa voix le ton du reproche, mais il ignore ce qu'il a eu l'intention de lui dire, car Kagura s'est soudainement jetée sur l'épaule de Papi, lui coupant la parole.

-Papi, qu'est-ce que tu as ramené de ton travail cette fois ?

Kagura aussi a dû le sentir. Elle non plus ne veut pas qu'ils se disputent, et a consciemment détourné la conversation. Kamui lui en est reconnaissant. Puis, il se souvient de la façon dont il lui a crié dessus deux heures plus tôt, et les remords l'assaillent. Quel piètre grand-frère il fait…

Heureusement, Umibouzu n'insiste pas, et joue le jeu de Kagura. Avec une fierté exagérée pour faire face aux yeux brillant de sa petite fille, il dépose une la table une liasse de billets, et un flacon en verre contenant plusieurs gélules –le traitement de Mami- et une paire de ballerines noires, qu'il tend à Kagura. La fillette s'empresse d'ôter ses patins pour essayer ses chaussures neuves tandis Papi vente les qualités du cuir utilisé, résistant à l'humidité.

-C'est tout ? lui demande calmement Kamui, qui ne parvient cependant pas à dissimuler l'amertume dans sa voix.

-Comment ça, c'est tout ? Y'en a pour au moins un mois de bouffes là-dedans !

C'est pas possible. Il le fait exprès. Il fait tout pour l'énerver ou quoi ? Cet idiot inutile réapparaît comme une fleur au bout de treize jours sans nouvelles, dégueulasse le parquet de l'entrée fraîchement lavé avec ses vieilles godasses, et surtout, surtout…

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Le traitement ! Je te parle du traitement ! Y'en a même pas pour une semaine là !

-KAMUI ! rugit alors Umibouzu, Je suis ton père, je ne te permets pas de me parler sur ce ton !

-Tu ne me le permets pas ? Laisse-moi rire, t'es jamais là, et tu te permets de te la ramener avec ton autorité paternelle ? Tu peux bien te la foutre où je pense.

Kagerou tente d'intervenir en leur demandant de se calmer. Elle essaie de dire à Kamui que ce n'est pas grave, qu'il en ramènera plus la prochaine fois, mais sa voix est trop faible, et ils ne l'entendent pas. Tout ce qu'elle peut faire maintenant, c'est entourer de ses bras Kagura, venue se blottir contre elle. Umibouzu et Kamui sont tous les deux debout et se font face –quand s'étaient-ils levés ?- les poings serrés, dans une posture qui ne laisse aucun doute quant à leurs intentions. Son mari et son fils sont sur le point de se battre juste devant elle, et elle n'a pas la force de les arrêter. Elle peut seulement sentir les larmes monter, et le corps de Kagura trembler contre elle. Heureusement, Umibouzu semble avoir encore un semblant de lucidité.

-Kamui, on va régler ça dehors. Maintenant. »

* * *

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Un peu d'action sur ce chapitre, pour changer un peu ^^ Par contre je dois admettre que la scène de combat m'a posé quelques difficultés. J'arrive clairement à visualiser cette scène dans mon esprit, mais j'ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas aussi clair et fluide à l'écrit. Je vous laisse juger par vous-même.**

**Concernant Mami, vous l'aurez compris je pense, sa maladie a progressé depuis le dernier chapitre, et progressera encore, jusqu'à sa fin inéluctable. C'est tout en sachant cela que Kamui s'occupe d'elle. Une situation difficile, qui met ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Et à sa manière, il s'évade, goûtant réellement pour la première fois aux joies du combat. Un pas qui le rapproche du Kamui que nous connaissons tous.**

**Concernant le prochain chapitre, il n'y aura pas d'ellipse temporelle comme pour les autres, il suivra directement les évènements décris ici. Je ne vous donne pas de date quant à sa publication, tout dépendra de mon avancement dans l'écriture des chapitres 8 et 9. Mais il va certainement falloir s'armer d'un peu plus de patience que d'habitude ^^**

**Je vous remercie de prendre le temps de me lire, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ;)**


	7. Ch6: 1000 aiguilles si tu mens

**Chapitre 6**

_1000 aiguilles si tu mens_

* * *

« Kamui, parle-moi. Qu'est-ce qui te mets si en colère ?

Au moment où les mots franchissent la frontière de ses lèvres, il sait qu'il ne les a pas correctement choisis, mais il est trop tard pour les reprendre. Kamui sert les dents, et plutôt que de calmer la lueur rageuse de ses yeux, sa question l'attise. Il ne répond pas, et ne bouge pas. Le point positif, c'est qu'il ne l'attaque pas tout de suite. En revanche, s'il ne le calme pas rapidement, sa colère pourrait prendre des proportions que personne ne saurait contrôler. Il ne doit pas faire la même erreur. Il ne peut plus se comporter comme un père qui réprimande son fils. Parce qu'en l'instant, Kamui a plus l'air d'une bête blessée et enragée qu'à un gosse rebelle. Une bête qui risque de s'abandonner à tout moment à son instinct sauvage, au sang violent qui coule dans ses veines.

-Kamui, je comprends que tu ais les nerfs à vifs. Ça ne doit pas être facile de t'occuper de Mami tous les jours, mais elle a besoin de toi. Kagura aussi.

-Ne me dis pas ce que je sais déjà ! Toi, tu n'es jamais là, alors tu ne sais rien !

Il est encore agressif, mais au moins il lui parle, c'est déjà bien. Même si son instinct lui dit de se battre, il n'a pas encore perdu la raison.

-Alors raconte-moi. Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas ?

-Tu ne la vois pas. Tu ne la vois pas s'affaiblir de jours en jours.

-C'est vrai, je ne suis pas souvent à la maison. Mais il faut que je travaille Kamui, pour que vous puissiez vous nourrir et pour payer les médicaments de Mami.

-Et c'est tout ce que tu ramènes ? Tu pars des dizaines de jours et c'est tout ?

C'est pas bon, il s'énerve encore. Il avance en pointant sur lui un doigt accusateur. Et la distance de sécurité est réduite de moitié.

-Oui, c'est tout. Il faut que tu comprennes une chose Kamui. Les planètes qui font appel à moi pour exterminer des monstres sont pour la plupart des planètes qui n'ont pas la possibilité de se défendre seules, et qui souvent sont très pauvres. En paiement, je ne peux pas leur prendre ce qu'ils ne sont pas en mesure de me donner.

-Mais ils n'y a pas qu'eux ! Il y a aussi des pays et des planètes très riches qui ont les moyens de s'offrir les services d'un chasseur d'aliens aussi réputé que toi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne prends pas ces missions-là ? Ça te rapporterait bien plus !

- Les pays riches peuvent investir dans des armes suffisamment efficaces pour se débarrasser de toutes sortes de monstres. Et la plupart du temps quand ils réclament l'aide de chasseurs de monstres, ils gueulent toujours à cause des dommages collatéraux causés et les déduise de ma paye. Au moins les pauvres n'ont pas leur mot à dire, et je peux me lâcher, et travailler dans de meilleures conditions.

Cette réponse ne lui plait visiblement, puisque qu'il comble en une seconde la distance qui les sépare pour lui envoyer son poing dans la mâchoire. Umibouzu pare facilement le coup en l'attrapant par le poignet, qu'il ne lâche pas par mesure de sécurité. Autant restreindre ses mouvements avant que ça ne dégénère. Un autre coup surgit, cette fois visant son estomac, qu'il arrête de la même façon. Furieux de ne pas pouvoir le frapper comme il le voudrait, Kamui opte pour une autre solution, moins satisfaisante mais qui aura au moins le mérite de l'aider à se défouler : lui hurler dessus toutes les injures qu'il connait, tout en se débattant comme il pouvait, et en lui assénant des coups de pieds dans les tibias. Umibouzu ne bronche pas, ne le lâche pas non plus. Au bout de longues minutes, Kamui s'arrête finalement pour reprendre son souffle. Il semble un peu plus calme après s'être défoulé de la sorte, mais la colère et l'amertume sont toujours là.

-Tu privilégies donc ton confort personnel ? T'en a donc rien à foutre qu'elle crève ?

Umibouzu sait bien que ce n'est que de la provocation, des mots destinés à le blesser. Mais le fait qu'il sache ne change rien à ce qu'il peut ressentir actuellement. Alors il répond, bien que là aussi il sache que ce n'est pas la bonne solution.

-Je te défends de dire ça ! Tu sais que je vous aime tous les trois ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça ! Pour rien au monde je… Petit con !

Finalement, le but de Kamui n'était pas tant de lui faire mal à travers ses mots –enfin, probablement un peu quand même- mais de réduire sa vigilance. Le dit petit con en avait alors profité pour lui balancer son genou droit dans le point faible universel des hommes. La douleur fulgurante lui fit lâcher prise, et instinctivement il se replia sur lui-même pour protéger son appareil génital –du moins ce qu'il devait en rester.

-Mami va mourir !

Ca, en revanche, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il y avait une limite à ce que Kamui pouvait dire pour le blesser. Il tente de se redresser malgré la douleur –histoire de conserver un peu de dignité.

-Comment peux-tu oser dire des choses pareilles ?! Je sais que tu es énervé, mais tu ne comprends donc pas qu'il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas balancer comme ?

-Celui qui comprend rien ici, c'est toi ! Elle va juste crever sans qu'on puisse rien y faire ! Maintenant, le traitement sert juste à éviter qu'elle chope d'autres saloperies. Ca la soulage même pas ! Et le toubib sait pas quelle maladie elle a ! Il sait pas comment ça se soigne !

Umibouzu voudrait d'abord protester, et l'engueuler, et le frapper même. Puis il voit. Et enfin il sait. Il sait que Kamui ne ment pas. Parce ses yeux sont humides et que sa voix tremble. Parce que la colère laisse finalement place au chagrin. Alors, peu importe combien ses mots le tuent, son propre ressentiment disparait aussitôt.

-Il y a quatre jours, sa fièvre a augmenté d'un coup, et elle s'est mise à délirer. Elle racontait n'importe quoi. Elle devait croire qu'elle était encore sur la Terre. Et elle nous reconnaissait plus. Tu te rends compte ? Elle ne reconnaissait plus ses propres enfants ! Et… Et à un moment elle s'est mise à crier, et je savais pas quoi faire. Elle avait vraiment l'air de souffrir, j'ai cru qu'elle allait mourir. Et Kagura n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Je…Je…

Les sanglots l'empêchent de s'exprimer correctement, pourtant, il veut encore parler. Toutes ses choses qu'il a sur le cœur, il ne les a jamais dites à personne, et maintenant qu'il a commencé, il ne peut plus s'arrêter.

-Je me sentais tellement inutile, et impuissant. J'arrive plus à tout gérer. Et Kagura a bien compris que Mami est mal en point. Elle commence à me poser des questions, mais… je peux pas. Comment tu veux que je lui dise que sa mère va mourir ? Je peux pas. Et j'en peux plus de la voir mourir à petit feu. Elle essaie de garder le sourire, de faire comme si elle n'avait rien de grave, comme si elle ne souffrait pas. Et surtout, surtout, je te déteste ! Tu n'es jamais là. Ou est-ce que tu étais pendant qu'elle délirait ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me laisses toujours tout seul ? Je…J'ai besoin de toi. J'y arrive pas tout seul.

Un parent ne peut pas rester les bras croisés alors que son enfant pleure et l'appel à l'aide. Mais il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire. Il voudrait qu'il arrête de pleurer, mais que dire pour le consoler. Puis il ouvre la bouche, parce qu'il faut dire quelque chose. Mais seul un pauvre gémissement en sort, et il se rend compte qu'il est lui-même sur le point de pleurer. Mais il ne peut pas montrer un tel spectacle, pas alors que Kamui est dans un tel état de faiblesse. Il doit se montrer fort pour lui, mais aussi pour Kagura et Kagerou. Il inspire longuement pour se calmer, pour reprendre contenance, puis il décide qu'il ne laissera jamais une telle chose arriver.

-Tu as raison Kamui. Je ne comprenais pas. Je suis désolé. Mais maintenant que je sais, je vais faire en sorte d'être plus souvent à la maison. Je vais t'aider. Tu ne seras plus seul. Et pour le travail, je choisirais des missions qui paient mieux. Je m'assurerais aussi de trouver un bon docteur. Je ne laisserais pas ta mère mourir, tu entends ? Alors reprends-toi. Ta mère est forte. Si on fait chacun ce qu'il faut, elle ne mourra pas, je te l'assure.

Ses mots semblent faire effet, car il parvient à réguler sa respiration, et fait disparaître ses larmes dans sa manche humide. En revanche ses yeux sont encore rouges, et Umibouzu remarque qu'ils sont également cernés. Si ses cernes ne sont pas aussi profondes ni aussi voyantes que celles de Kagerou, elles traduisent néanmoins une certaine fatigue, ce qui explique en partie son humeur à fleur de peau.

-Tu le promets ?

Umibouzu ne comprend pas tout de suite pourquoi Kamui lui tend le petit doigt, puis une scène lui revient, un souvenir qui date de plusieurs années. Celle de Kagerou, encore vive et en bonne santé, et de Kamui qui lui arrivait alors à hauteur du genou. Ils se tenaient par le petit doigt tout en chantant une comptine enfantine. Il ne se souvient plus des paroles de cette chanson, mais il se rappelle que lorsqu'ils la chantaient, elle lui restait dans la tête toute la journée. Ils faisaient ça pour marquer une promesse. Des promesses sans importances. Kamui semblaient adorer ce rituel, car il obligeait Kagerou à lui faire plusieurs promesses par jours, et il lui en faisait aussi en retour. C'était bien sûr des promesses futiles, mais l'un comme l'autre, ils s'assuraient toujours de s'y tenir.

Aujourd'hui l'enjeu n'est pas le même. C'est une promesse importante, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Il ferait tout pour s'y tenir. Alors pour sceller sa promesse, il joint son auriculaire à celui de Kamui. Bien sûr, ils ne chantent pas, mais il sent clairement à présent le poids de cette promesse reposer sur ses épaules.

-Je te le promets.

* * *

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici enfin le chapitre 6^^. Certains pourraient être déçus du fait qu'il est assez court, mais rassurez-vous, les prochains auront davantage de contenu. L'écriture de ce chapitre a été assez intense, j'avais moi-même la gorge nouée en l'écrivant. J'espère qu'il vous fera la même effet ^^**


End file.
